Forced to Love for Charity
by MeLanieHeleYna
Summary: Bella and Edward despise each other but that is all about to change when a long kept family secret is revealed to them and hidden identities are unmasked. Will Bella's broken heart heal and Edward's player days change into love for each other? All human.
1. Chapter 1

_**About 6 things I was absolutely positive**_

__

First, Edward was a jerk  


__

Second, he has a perfect girlfriend named Tanya  


__

Third, there was the family secret that's bound to change our lives  


__

Fourth, there's my messed up past with Jacob  


__

Fifth, was my devotion to _**Mr. Stranger  
**_

__

And Lastly, I was in _**love**__ with the so-called jerk, Edward Cullen  
_

__

And it all leads to the one big question: "Where do I go from here?"


	2. Fish out of the water

Chapter 1

I do not own twilight. I wish, but I don't.

_You had your fears, I was fine_

_Showed me what I couldn't find_

_When two different worlds collide _

_La dida dida dida_

I could practically hear the song blaring out of my best friend's iPod from where I sat.

"You know, you're going to be deaf by the time we get to Forks." I said sarcastically but apparently she didn't hear. Figures. So I took one ear phone off from her ear.

"Hey! What's the deal?" she asked annoyed.

"You are. Would you turn down the volume? You could wake the living dead with the level you're playing it on." I scolded her. This was one of her habits that annoyed me. Back home in Phoenix, she would turn her stereo on to the highest volume in her room and I swear I thought my ears were going to bleed and I wasn't even in the room with her! I was in the living room on the second floor, two hallways from her for pete's sake! I knew Dad buying her that stereo for her birthday was a bad idea.

"Sorry mom." She bit back sarcastically and in a much lighter tone she continued, "Seriously cass, lighten up a bit, I thought that once we got away from Renee I'd be free from her constant mothering instincts. Apparently, I was wrong." She laughed at the last part and I couldn't help but join in.

I was sitting in a first class plane with Shey and Emmett on either side of me. The other passengers were minding their own businesses, reading a book, eating their meals or trying to test the stewardess' patience.

Shey is my best friend-slash-cousin. She had light tan skin, straight black hair that fall a few inches below the shoulder, cut with layers. She had deep black eyes that were defined, probably because of her eyeliner. She had an amazing figure which I envy about and she doesn't even go to the gym or follow a diet (not that I do). I'm slender, yeah sure but nowhere near as curvy as her.

We were complete opposites. She liked the latest hip hop, pop, RNB and rock songs whereas I like classic music. The only time she'd like classical music if it was sang at Glee, her all time favorite TV show. She said that it's her favorite because it takes classical music to a whole new level or, to her exact words: 'because it makes those oldies songs into something that you could actually listen to without worrying you'd fall asleep. '

There was also the difference in the way we dress, she's flexible in everything she could never expect what she's going to wear next. She likes to collect eclectic pieces and vintage and she even has a sewing machine back home. That's actually her hobby; half the clothes she wore have some of her embellishments. Her favorite store was Abercrombie or penshoppe.

Me? You could probably define me as the girl-who-never-wore-anything-besides-sweats. Well, except for those times where there was an occasion or if when Shey wants to play Bella Barbie. My habit you ask? I have read every single book there is at our house library and I was an expert at finding something to trip on every five minutes. You could see why I so often wondered why I was related to her.

"Cass? Hello?" Shey waved in front of me, distracting me from my thoughts. "You're spacing out again."

"Hmm.. oh sorry, Cass." I replied disoriented from my musings, using the special nicknames we called each other. When we were little, we had gotten really close, always playing and having fun. We gave pet names for each other, one that only we were allowed to use. Since we were cousins, she invented the nickname 'Cass' instead of just 'Cuz' like most people would say. I liked the name and ever since then we started calling each other 'Cass'.

"I was just remembering stuff."

She waved her hand dismissively and said: "You always do that, so don't worry I'm used to it" she teased, giggling.

I rolled my eyes and focused on the plane ride. Emmett was at my other side, snoring loudly I might add. My one big bear of a brother had his head phones on, cell phone in one hand and had his chair lain back, one of the perks at being in a first class flight.

I relaxed in my chair, trying to doze off after seeing Emmett asleep. We still had a few hours before we get to Seattle and from there, we'd take another plane to Port Angeles where we would be picked up by my Dad to go to our house in Forks. Shey did the same as well, adjusting her head phones and toning down the volume to a background level before closing her eyes.

I closed my eyes and started to lose consciousness almost instantly, maybe I was tired more than I thought.

_The black nothingness faded but not completely as my dreams took me into deeper slumber. The black was still there, but this time, with bright points of light across. I was sitting on a bench, by a lake. The moon shone on the night sky, unhindered by the clouds, casting it's reflection on the lake in front of me. _

_I was wearing an ice blue gown with a matching mask to cover my face. I was staring at the moon, admiring its beauty._

_That's when I noticed that there was another figure beside me, his face was covered in a mask as well and was dressed in classic black suit. Even if his face was hidden in a mask, you could tell that he was the most handsome man on the face of the earth. He was of average-build, the suit emphasizing his muscles. He had a pale complexion, which made him different but more interesting than anyone I've ever met before. _

"_It's beautiful isn't it?" I said out loud, still staring at the moon. _

"_Yes you are." He replied. I turned my head to look at him and saw that he was looking at me with a very intense expression on his face. My skin flushed to a million shades of red and I had to look away from his gaze if I wanted to keep breathing. _

"_You hardly even know me." I muttered, still blushing at his bold comment._

"_I don't think I have to know you to be able to tell whether you're beautiful or not." He smiled. _

"_You're just saying that to be polite." I sighed, my shoulders slumping. He took me by surprise by reaching over with his hand and cupping my chin. My skin tingled with electricity where he touched it. My heart started to slam against my ribcage as if it was yearning to break free. I could feel my skin getting hotter the closer he got to me. When I looked into his eyes, I knew it was the wrong thing to do for I was immediately unable to look away; I was trapped. He was leaning in closer and I literally can't breathe. I knew what I was doing, or letting him do for the matter was wrong. Didn't I promise myself that I wasn't going to fall in love again? Hadn't I already learned that the hard way? But it was as if that, at that moment, I didn't care. I didn't care that I was hurt. I didn't care that I would probably be heart-broken again. I didn't even care that I didn't know this stranger's name. There was just me and this stranger. Our lips were only an inch apart and I didn't stop him. I closed my eyes…_

"Bella! We have to go! Wake up!" I felt someone nudged at my shoulder. My eyes fluttered open, and groaned when I realized that we had already arrived in Seattle.

"Ugh!" I shouted at Shey, she only laughed in response and started nudging me again.

"I know that the chair is comfy Cass but unless you want to sleep here we have to go." She nudged me harder this time and I had no choice but to get up. I stretched and reached for my bag above my seat.

"Geez Cass, you have a lousy timing!" I complained at her.

"Dreaming about Mr. Stranger again?" she asked skeptically.

I blushed. "Yes, and I almost got to the part where we kissed but you interrupted! Come to think of it, that time when it happened for real, you were the one that interrupted us." I could still remember that night clearly in my head. Just when we were about to kiss, Shey came running to where I was, completely oblivious to what was happening. My lips managed to brush lightly against his when I turned around to know who had ruined the moment. I was surprised to say the least when she grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me away, shrieking: "It's midnight! We have to go!"

I shook my head from my thoughts.

"I told you I was sorry! It's not like you were the one threatened to have your iPhone taken away from you if your late for curfew again." She defended. I rolled my eyes.

"Where's Emmett by the way?" I asked changing the subject. I looked around the plane and we were the only two people there except for the flight attendant who was waiting for us to leave.

"He already went ahead and told me he has to pee and that we'll meet at the waiting area." She rolled her eyes. Typical Emmett. I found it amusing and amazing that he was able to hold on for as long as he did. Drinking 5 glasses of milkshakes was bound to take a toll on his bladder not to mention on his weight.

We were silent as we descended the plane. I could already feel the change of the atmosphere around me due to the varying degrees of temperature that I was used to. We spotted Emmett in the waiting area next to a girl about my age, gawking at him. I couldn't really blame her. Emmett was the star-player back in our high school so he had the muscles of a serious weight lifter. He had stunning blue eyes, curly black hair that was cropped short and dimples around his dopey grin. People often mistake him as a dumb jock but that is not actually the case. Outside he may have this tough exterior but inside, he was as soft as a marsh mallow. He was always looking out for me and Shey; always being overprotective whenever a boy would approach us. He was the best big brother I could ever ask for.

"Bout time you woke up sleeping beauty." He smirked.

"How was the trip to the bathroom?" I asked sarcastically.

"You know, same old same old." He joked. "There was this one guy though, I could have sworn he was checking me out when I unzip my pants."

"Ew Emmett, too much information." Shey remarked wincing.

"I told you not to order those milkshakes." I lectured him.

"Whatever mom" he teased.

"That's what I said!" Shey giggled and high-fived Emmett. They were ganging up on me, I could feel it. I really was the only one mature around here.

We were greeted by pouring rain by the time we arrived in Port Angeles airport. I put on my winter jacket to provide a shield around me from those wet evil raindrops. I always hated the rain so I was bummed out when we had to move to Forks to live with Charlie.

My family was well-off you could probably say. My parents run a hospital called Twilight medical. A very successful hospital that charges low fees for people who can't afford other expensive hospitals. Aside from treating its patients, it's also an active donor to charities all over the world. I admired my parents for that. They always had time for us and still does an amazing job running the hospital. As of now, Twilight medical is expanding its branches and guess where they're expanding? Yup, you guessed it, Forks. That's why my dad, Charlie, moved out to Forks three years ago to manage the branch here while mom stayed and ran the hospital in Phoenix. We decided to stay in Phoenix until mom stabilized the hospital and she could run the hospital from afar. She was still in Phoenix of course, making last detail arrangements before she leaves. But she promised she would follow soon after things were done there.

As far as I knew there was still another branch in Chicago and their business partners were running things there. I hadn't known anything about my parents' business partners because they don't talk about them much. It was as if they were fearful of saying something that wasn't meant for us and when they talked on the phone with them, it was always in their bedroom or out of hearing range from the rest of us. I was always suspicious on why we hadn't seen them considering that they constantly talked on the phone and Renee even said that they were practically our extended family. Some extended family we got.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a blue Mercedes car pulled in front of us and out came Charlie with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Hey there kids! Long time no see." Charlie said coming over to us.

"Hey pops." Emmett said hugging him, his big dopey grin in place

"Hi Charlie." Shey greeted when Charlie came over to hug both of us.

"Nice to see you dad." I said.

"Where'd ya get this car pop?" Emmett said coming over to the car and stroking its hood.

"Oh that." Charlie said awkwardly. "I bought it just last year." It was no surprise to me that Charlie would pick the simplest car there is when he could have bought a Ferrari with the money his making. That's probably where I got my love for simple things.

"Your cars are at the house by the way, they were just delivered here yesterday." Charlie added conventionally.

"That's cool." Shey said while loading her luggage to the back of the car.

"Shot gun!" Emmett shouted all of a sudden causing me to jump.

"No fair! I wanted to ride in the front seat!" Shey whined.

"You snooze you lose cuz (short for cousin)" Emmett said ruffling her hair.

"Taking the front seat, I can handle it but messing with my hair, you are going to pay." Shey said in her most threatening voice. I know this because that was the same tone she used on me whenever I refuse to play Bella Barbie and trust me, you do not want to be in the receiving line.

Emmett was oblivious to the threat, whistling as he took a seat upfront. I would sleep with one eye open tonight if I were him. Shey had this evil grin on her face which meant she already has an evil, devious plan to get back at Emmett. I didn't want to know what it was. Charlie shook his head as he watch them bicker, like they were the most interesting thing he's ever seen in his life.

"I really missed this. Still hasn't change a bit." He said, looking wistful.

I got in the back seat and were now speeding towards home. As I looked out the window, I couldn't help but to compare Forks to Phoenix. The lush green leaves were nothing compared to the epic scenery back home. In Phoenix, it was like you could see the ends of the world with the clear blue skies above you. Here, it was like you were living next to giant factory that did nothing but spit smoke in the air, covering most of the sky.

Before I knew it, I was already at the house. I couldn't call it home because Phoenix is my home, this was just another house. Seeing the house brought back memories from our summers here. The house was three stories tall, painted in a light blue hue. I remembered one time when me and Shey were lost in the forest beside the house. They had called the cops of course and hunted on a search party for us. Eventually we were found and that was the end of our dreams for us to go on a hiking expedition someday.

My room was on the second floor, facing the front lawn and driveway. Shey was in the room next to me and I could already imagine her luggage banging against the closet with her trying to stuff all her clothes in the small-well, small for her-space. One of the best things about this room was that it was sound proof, so if Shey wanted to bleed my ears out, she can't. I had a wide window seat like those in movies that overlooks the front of the yard. I could just lay there for hours, reading a good book. The walls were a light blue but for some reason they look more feminine. There was a rocking chair to the side and next to it were empty shelves where I plan to put my vast collection of books and CD's which were still in a box. My closet was on the other side and next to the door was a desk.

I sighed as I prepared to unpack my things. I knew I was going to be exhausted by the time I go to bed. There was a constant nagging in my brain that my life was about to change but being the paranoid person I am, I just put it off as being nervous for our first day of school in Forks high.


	3. Can't wait to hate you

Chapter 2: Can't wait to hate you

I do not own twilight

I knew coming to school with Shey's red BMW was a bad idea. The moment we backed out of our driveway, we kept getting awed glances and low whistles to the car… or to Shey, I don't know. I really hate being the center of attention. It was never good to have the spotlight on you when you're a klutz.

By the time we got to the school parking lot, everyone stopped and stared, as we passed by looking for a parking space. The other cars on the parking lot were something that I would go for, old and simple. Emmett and Shey were, as always, oblivious to the admiration being given to them. Shey parked in an open space beside a Volvo, the only fancy car there is aside from ours. I wonder who owned it.

We looked for the Front office but thankfully it wasn't that hard to find. It had a black sign above the door in bold letters. FRONT OFFICE.

The inside was small and cozy. There was a long counter by the wall opposite the door where a woman, probably in her forties, was sitting. The name on her desk says: Mrs. Cope.

She looked up from where she was organizing some paper work and turned to us with a warm smile.

"What can I do for you?" she asked in a motherly accent.

"Um, I'm Isabella Marie Swan and this is my brother Emmett McCarty Swan and our cousin Shey Dwyer. We were supposed to start school today…" I trailed off.

Recognition flashed in her eyes once she heard our last names and if, possible her smile got even bigger.

"Oh yes! Of course! I'll give you your schedules right away." She immediately started looking through the pile of papers scattered on the counter and smiled triumphantly when she found our schedules. She gave us a few rules to follow and showed us the map of the school.

I memorized my schedule and the map of the school. Hopefully, I wouldn't walk around school with a map stuck to my nose.

Emmett, Shey and I dispersed to our classes but not before saying our goodbyes and wishing the other good luck.

"See you later at lunch Cass" Shey said as she bid her good bye and went to her class.

"Don't trip when you walk little sis." Emmett said reaching over and patting me on the back.

"Like that would happen." I muttered. He just chuckled and went to his senior class.

I was a junior and my first class is English with Mr. Mason. It was in building 6.

I could already feel the stares that I was receiving from the student population as I walked by. Why did I let Shey dress me today? Oh right, because I was scared of her. Pathetic.

I was wearing tight fitting black skinny jeans with a blue blouse that hugged my torso all the way down to my upper thigh. The ad-on piece was a black vest. At least I was able to convince her from making me wear that mini skirt she picked out.

I tried my best to just blend in all with the other students but no matter what I do, I keep getting curious glances around me. It was like I had a huge sign around my head that says "New Girl" in bold letters with twinkling lights around it. Still, what else do you expect from the daughter of Charlie Swan, one of the wealthiest people that has ever grace the land of Forks.

I didn't really know what the big deal was. Yeah sure, we were filthy rich but we're no different from anybody else. We still have 2 arms and 2 feet and has to go to school like everybody else. I always hated it when people spended money on me. I just hate being fussed over and being given attention when there's always somebody in the world who needs it more than I do.

Maybe the real reason why I hate being fussed over is that I don't relate well to people. My family has always been the one who understood me and we'd lived an exclusive life. I didn't socialize with people because I can never really tell who's just being nice because you're rich. It sucks when you're rich.

I took a deep breath before I entered the classroom. The teacher, Mr. Mason, gawked at me when I handed him my slip and of course I flushed tomato red.

He made me take a seat in the back and I could feel the eyes of my classmates around me follow my footsteps. I was so self conscious that I didn't focus on my balance so I tripped on a bag on my way to my seat. I ignored the chuckles and just sit quietly in the back, my face red and asking what did I do wrong to the gods to be such a klutz.

This semester we were going to tackle Shakespeare and that should be a bonus for me, considering I have read all Shakespearian literature, so I didn't pay any attention to the teacher.

Instead, I contemplated on what's going to be my status here, not that I really care. It was just a way to pass the time. I probably would fit in to the shy girl or girl-next-door category. I briefly wondered if I could put off the spontaneous party girl that they all expected me to be, but knowing what a terrible actress I am, my lack of grace and my dislike for attention, it was a lost cause.

The bell rang then, signaling the end of the class. I all but stuffed everything in my bag, in haste that no one would come to me and introduce themselves but apparently, today isn't my lucky day.

A boy with acne problems, gangly skin and glasses approached me. He's definitely the chess-club type.

"Hi I'm Eric. You're Isabella Swan aren't you?" He asked in a somewhat deep nasal voice.

"Bella." I corrected.

"How do you like Forks so far?" he asked, though I doubt it he was really concerned. By this time, I noticed that people within hearing range have all paused what they were doing and all turned to stare at me. I know I'm new, but it's still impolite to stare.

"It's different." was all I could say.

"Cool. How about I walk you to your next class?" He asked too eagerly.

"Umm… Okay."

My next class was Government with Jefferson and was in building 3. He led me along a few corridors and after a few more feet; I could see the huge no. 3 sign posted outside. I thanked him for showing me the way and got into the building.

The rest of the morning passed in a monotone, except for Trigonometry where Mr. Varner made me introduce myself in front of the class. I stuttered, tripped and flushed red by the time I reached my seat. I could pretty much tell you that Trigonometry is not going to be my favorite subject.

I hurriedly made my way to the cafeteria to find Shey and Emmett. We were dismissed 10 minutes late due to a project assignment and a certain someone getting caught with a cell phone. Actually, the project assignment lasted about 2 minutes after the bell rang but the Cell phone lecture was the one that took us so long.

I got in line and got a slice of pizza, luckily there was still some left because I really didn't want to eat the week old ham sandwich, and a soda. I spotted Shey and Emmett sitting by themselves in the far off corner.

As I walked down to where they were, I could feel half the cafeteria was watching me, like I was some freaking runway model. Of course, it made me self-conscious. I looked down at my tray and pretended they were staring somewhere else. I thanked the gods when I made it without tripping.

"Hey." I greeted them, relieved that I would be finally able to be myself.

"So, does the whole student body know you're a klutz now or do I have to wait for school to end?" he teased with a smirk. He's jokes and teasing were always light that I hardly ever minded except if they're sexual.

"I'd give it until the end of the day, but if she trips during lunch then she wouldn't last." Shey answered. They were talking like I wasn't even there. I stuck my tongue out at the both of them.

"How was class?" I asked to change the topic from my unhealthy balance.

"Same old, same old." Shey replied with a shrug and continued, "Nine people volunteered to show me around the school and eight of them were guys." She rolled her eyes and spat the last word out. I chuckled at her; Shey at first glance would give you the impression that she was a flirt and boy-crazy but she's actually like me in the guy-department.

"Who?" Emmett asked in a menacing tone.

"Don't go all-overprotective on us Emmett, remember the last time?" Shey reminded him. It was last year when a boy tried to hold Shey's hand but of course Shey didn't want to and when Emmett found out, let's just say that the guy filed a restraining order against Emmett once he got out of the hospital.

"Hey, not my fault he can't keep his hands to himself and come on, that's like my job description. What kind of a brother would I be if I didn't look out for my two favorite girls?" he said and I felt grateful for the gods once again that I had a brother like Emmett.

"Aww, that's sweet but I thought Jessica Alba was your favorite girl?" I teased. It was true, he had a shrine dedicated to Jessica Alba filled with magazines, posters, pictures and DVD's.

"Okay, my other favorite girls." He consented.

Shey and I laughed at his goofiness. We were interrupted by a girl with wildly curly hair approaching our table. I recognized her from my Spanish class.

"Hi guys" she said in snotty voice, I don't want to be mean but it's is actually true. "I just want to welcome you to Forks high and if you have any trouble, feel free to come to me or if you want to know the latest dirt and be in on the gossip then I'm the one to look for. I'm Jessica Stanley" She smiled proudly in the end, assuming that we were actually the gossip type.

"Thanks." I said. Apparently this was the wrong thing to say because she took it as a confirmation instead of being polite. She took a seat next to me and started to gossip about the latest break up between a girl named Lauren and Conner. We just sat there nodding at her, not really listening when I first spotted them.

They were 5 people in a table not far away from us, just a few feet away. They were chatting quietly in their seats and eating. What kept me ogling at them though was their unnatural beauty. They were all pale and looked devastatingly beautiful. There were three boys and two girls. One boy was blond, he had a swimmer's body and I could tell he had a very calm demeanor about him. Next to him, was a pixie-like girl. She was thin to the extreme but not anorexic. She had a petite figure with jet black hair that spiked in all directions. The other girl was the exact opposite. She had a statuesque body of a supermodel in Victoria's secret. Her long blonde hair was cascading down her back in small curls at the end like waves. Your self-esteem would take a blow just by looking at her. Across from her was another boy. He has dark brown hair with deep hazel eyes. He was of average build and has dimples when he smiles as well. Out of all of them, he was easily the less extraordinary because he wasn't as pale as the rest of them. Last but not the least was the bronze haired-boy who had his back to me. He was wearing a gray sleeve shirt but from what I could tell, he was the same size as the black-haired guy.

"Who are they?" I wondered out loud without thinking.

All three of them looked to where I was looking and had no problem deciphering who it was that I meant.

"Oh. The Cullens." Jessica said in a bored tone like they were some old bit of gossip. "Well Edward, Alice and Dylan are Cullens, the two blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale."

"They don't look related." I stated. I was surprised at myself for saying that. I wasn't the type to pry at other people's personal lives.

"Edward and Alice are, the copper-haired one and the small girl. Dylan was sort of adopted by Dr. Cullen when he was a kid. Rosalie and Jasper were the children of the Dr.'s best friend and took custody of them when they're parents died."

"That's nice." Shey said truthfully, feeling awkward.

"I suppose." There was a bit of acid on Jessica's tone. I suppose one of them rejected her gossip services. "What's freaky though is that, Jasper and Alice are actually an item." She sounded like they had committed a heinous crime and went by unpunished.

"Well, they aren't related." I defended.

"But they live together." She sounded disgusted.

"The guy looks hot though." Shey said despite herself.

"Don't waste your time, Edward has a girlfriend. Her name's Tanya and she's the junior head cheerleader. They're practically like the golden couple." For some reason, this caused my stomach to churn and do belly flips. I ignored it and decided I was just probably hungry so I took a bite in my pizza.

"Not him, the other one. Dylan." Shey said.

"Well, I wouldn't mind living with blondie over there even if she was my sister." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Gross Emmett." I said laughing.

"Your poisoning our food with your innuendos again." Shey mocked.

"You know you love my innuendos." Emmett said wiggling his eyebrows again and smiling his dopey grin.

"Whatever." Shey said laughing.

After we finished eating, we said good-bye to Jessica and walked away to our classes.

"I can't believe I made it out of there alive. That girl couldn't take a hint! I was about to two seconds away from finding a cat and shoving it down her tongue." Emmett said annoyed. Shey and I burst out laughing at his complaint and agreed with him.

"Why a cat Emmett?" I asked once I was able to stop laughing.

"You know, 'Cat got your tongue'?" Emmett said innocently which made both me and Shey burst laughing out laughing again.

The first bell rang then, interrupting our laughing fit. I hurried to my next class which was biology with Mr. Banner. When I came to the front door, everyone was already in their seats but I wasn't late for class. Mr. Banner looked up from his book when he heard footsteps approaching him.

"You must be Isabella Swan." He greeted me.

"Umm. Yes sir." I replied feeling that the whole class behind me was watching.

"There's an empty seat at the back." He instructed me and gave me our Biology book.

I turned around and looked for my seat. I started to walk towards the empty seat only to stop dead in my tracks. Next to the empty seat was the bronze-haired boy. Edward Cullen.

I started walking again, now feeling self-conscious. I didn't know what's going on with me. Why was I suddenly feeling self-conscious around a boy? Whom I had never met before? I ducked my head, not wanting to meet his stare as I could feel he was giving to me.

I took a seat in the worn-out tool, still not daring to meet his curious eyes. However, I was forced to look up when a smooth, quiet, velvet voice greeted me.

"Hi. I'm Edward Cullen." He said in an alluring voice. "Isabella Swan, I presume?"

Now that I was facing him, I could finally see his facial features. I should have expected that he was perfect like the rest of them but it still shocked me that I had to hold on to the table to keep me from falling. He was possibly the most handsome guy that I had ever seen. He was like a Greek god sent to earth. He had a pale complexion just like the rest of them, his hair was tousled as if he had just gotten out of bed but it was perfect for him. He had a hard-square jaw with angular cheekbones and a straight nose. His lips were curved into a soft smile and his bright emerald eyes were filled with welcome like you could actually see into his soul. I was lost in those eyes.

It took me a second longer than it should have to answer his question.

"Uh. Bella." I corrected. "Nice to meet you." I replied slightly blushing.

"So Bella, how's Forks treating you so far?" he asked, rather smugly I might add. I didn't know where the smugness came from, but I answered his question for the sake of politeness.

"It's nice." I added awkwardly. He chuckled softly at my lame response.

"Well, coming from a big city such as Phoenix must make you a party girl?" he remarked.

"Not really." I said, confused to where all this was going.

"Too bad, we could have been a great item." He shook his head sadly as if something he's saying was making sense.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm the heartthrob around here and dating a big city party girl would have been great for my reputation." He stated proudly. I was disgusted. Who does he think he is? Well, I should have known having a handsome face like that was bound to inflate your ego and make you a jerk.

"Don't you have a girlfriend or something?" I asked disgustedly, remembering Jessica's gossip before.

"I do, as a matter of fact. Her name's Tanya and she's gone for the first semester to attend a camp or something so I'm left here all alone. Don't worry she won't find out about you and I. She can't expect me to resist someone as hot as yourself." he winked at me and I was just about ready to puke at his arrogance. As If I'd be moved by his convoluted piece of a compliment. Well, he's got another thing coming

"Sorry, I don't date jerks." I said acidly. He didn't expect my outright rejection for him, that was sure.

"Come now, beautiful. You know you're just playing hard to get but sooner or later you'll fall for me." He stated matter-of-factly. HA!

"Yeah, I'll fall alright, fall from suicide if I ever had to see your pathetic face again." I hissed. This time he was taken aback from my hostility. He's green eyes turned hard and his face became quickly a scowl.

"What is your problem? Who do you think you are anyway? No one rejects Edward Cullen. You should be lucky I asked you out, girls here would fall on their feet and beg me for a date." He said angrily. Ugh! What a jerk! I feel sorry for Tanya, What did she do to deserve a boyfriend like this?

"I'm sorry, if I'm not as dumb as those other girls." I replied sarcastically. I turned back to the mundane teacher who was completely oblivious to the sexual harassment he was doing to me.

The rest of the time flew by in angry silence. I refused to look at him because it might flare my anger back up again. He did the same as well, but from my peripheral vision, I could see that he would sometimes sneak glances towards me.

When the class did end, I swiftly stood up from my seat and was the first out of the class. Luckily, I didn't trip or fall on my way out. That would have ruined the dramatic walk-out.

The whole time I made my way to my next class, I was still fuming over that jerk. When I got to the door of my next class, however, I forgot all about that jerk's name when it suddenly hit me what my next class is. Gym.

After the treacherous hour, I managed to gain bruises all over my arm and a bump on my head all because the coach decided to play volleyball. I'm sure they learned by now not to hand me a ball ever again if they want to live.

As I was making my way to the convertible where Emmett and Shey were waiting for me was when I caught sight of the Cullens and the Hales all walking toward their vehicle. Of course they own the Volvo.

I tried to ignore them as best as I could but I could feel his glare at me even if I wasn't looking. I smiled smugly to myself. I was probably the only one to diffuse his big sized ego. Luckily, Emmett and Shey didn't seem to be paying any attention towards me so they didn't notice my weird behavior as we pulled out of the parking lot.


	4. Flashback

Chapter 3

"_Let's go hiking!" Shey said all of a sudden, breaking the boring-filled silence. _

"_What?" _

"_Hiking. C'mon Cass, it'll be fun!" _

"_You have got to be kidding me." I groaned. Hiking means walking in the forest and forest means an unstable, dirty, un-evened surface covered with moss, pointy rocks and fallen branches. I don't have to be a math genius to figure out that adding me to the equation would equal to a broken leg. _

"_Do something fun and spontaneous for once in your life. Do you really want to be stuck here in this house all summer?" _

"_Fine." I thought about it and she had point, this was way better than watching Emmett _

_Three and a half hours later…_

"_No signal. Great. We're stuck here." I said, putting my phone back into my pocket in defeat. I glared at Shey from across where I sat. _

"_Why are you looking at me like that?" _

"_This is all your fault."_

"_My fault?" _

"_Who wanted to go hiking? Who ate all the jelly beans that were supposed to be left as a trail to lead us back?" Her shoulders slumped in acknowledgement and guilt._

"_You're right. I'm sorry." She said with eyes that were beginning to moisten._

"_It's okay, we just have to wait for Charlie to find the note and wait till he realizes that I wrote it hours ago. For now, we just have to stay put."_

"_What's that?" Shey cried, standing upright and pointing the flash light to where she heard the noise._

_There was another rustling noise and I was all for running despite the sprain ankle, when a man, about my age came behind the bushes._

"_There you are!" he exclaimed In a deep voice. He had a dark-tanned skin and cropped jet-black short hair. The most defining feature about him was his bare-chest and denim shorts. He looked like he was on steroids or something, he was even buffer than Emmett. _

"_Half the town's been looking for you!" he continued. "You just can't wait to see the forest for the first time huh?"_

"_Are you supposed to be our rescue, cause clearly you're not doing it right." Shey said, a little bit annoyed. I suppose his comment would have made anyone who was stranded in the forest insulted but there was something about him that you felt like you've known him for years and you instantly get along with his jokes. So, I didn't find his comment insulting but Shey, on the other hand…. Well, let's just say it's a monumental bad idea to piss her off when she's already on edge. _

"_Ouch." _

"_Don't mind her, she's already cranky even before you came." I said salvaging situation. I'm sure pissing off the guy who was supposed to help and rescue you which would make him abandon you is one of the few things that would count in a stupid-things-to-do-list. "Let's go." _

_I tried to stand up but my sprained ankle was a lot worse than I thought so I ended up falling the second I put my weight on it._

"_Hey are you okay?" he asked concerned. He reached me and tried to pull me up. _

"_She sprained her ankle." Shey said, losing some of her crankiness. _

"_We better get going, that ankle has to be treated." He said sounding serious and concerned. _

"_I'm fine really… OW." I cried when I tried to stand up again. _

"_You can't walk right, I have to carry you…" I knew he was still saying something to me but I couldn't register them after the last phrase."_

_Before I could even protest, he was already cradling me in his chest._

"_Put me down!" I shouted. I could feel my face heating up._

"_Ouch. Do you really want to blow my ears off? I like to keep my ears you know." I wasn't going to say I was sorry._

"_Put me down." I repeated in a firm voice. He just acted like he didn't hear me. I looked over his shoulder to see Shey following closely behind and looking at me funny. _

_I turned my attention back to the hulk that was carrying me. I could feel the heat radiating from his bare chest. I actually think that if we can't get back to house soon enough then I'd be sweating in a couple of minutes. I could see that he was holding me to close and he had gleam in his deep black eyes. _

_I tried to hold on to any sense of pride and dignity I had left while he carried me. _

"_You know, I halfway expected to hear you both crying and telling me that I saved your lives and that I'm your knight and shining armor." He chuckled and this time, I felt insulted_

"_What a bummer this must be for you." I mocked. _

"_Yeah, it's too bad your ultimate plan in impressing a girl backfired." I hear Shey say from behind me._

"_You just love to beat a guy's ego don't you?" _

"_You make it look so easy." I teased him with a smile. I could tell from then on that we would be great friends with this guy, which reminded me…_

"_You never told us your name by the way." I stated._

"_Neither did you."_

"_Sorry, we were too busy deflating your big head." Shey mocked somewhere from my side. _

"_The name's Jacob. Jacob Black." He introduced cheekily with a smile. I instantly smiled myself because his smile was contagious. _

_We had been walking for a few minutes now and I could now see the streetlights through the thick haze of the forest. _

_As soon as we were out of the forest, we were greeted by sirens, ambulances, police cars, and all sorts of people in uniform and others just coming to see the commotion. When they saw us, it was like a mob with my dad leading in the front._

"_Bella! Shey! What happened?" he asked frantically._

"_We're fine Dad."_

"_What happened to you?" Charlie asked, noticing that I was being carried by Jacob. By this time, the crowd had gathered around us and were eavesdropping in on the conversation._

"_It's just a sprained ankle." I tried to down-play how much it hurt and he would have believed me but a a traitor just couldn't keep his mouth shut._

"_Just a sprained ankle? Are you kidding me? You couldn't even stand up in that foot!" the traitor cried. _

_Charlie nodded his head and motioned for one of the wheel chairs to be brought. _

"_How about you Shey? Are you alright?" _

"_I'm fine Charlie but I'll come with you to the hospital."_

_A guy in a white shirt approached us with a wheel chair and Jacob effortlessly placed me in it. They loaded me in the back and Charlie and Shey got in. Once the doors were closed and the ambulance started to go, Charlie began the interrogation._

"_What were you girls thinking? Hiking in the wilderness without supervision?" he started the lecture._

"_I-" Shey started to explain but I cut her off. _

"_It was my idea." Shey stared at me with wide-eyes. "I was bored and I wanted to do something so I went hiking but Shey didn't want me to go alone so she came with me." _

"_Bells, you should know better than anyone the dangers of hiking especially in a forest you're not familiar with and also taking consideration of your balance. "_

"_I know, Dad I'm sorry" _

"_Just don't so it again. I don't know what will happen if I lost my two princesses."_

"_Awww…" Shey and I said simultaneously._

"_Group hug!" Shey shouted and I was immediately enveloped in my family's arms._

'_Thank you' Shey mouthed to me when Charlie couldn't see._

'_No problem' I mouthed back._

_The rest of the night passed with me confined in a solitary white room. _

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I sat up suddenly, feeling a little dazed at the dream I just had. Except, it wasn't dream, it was a flashback. A flashback at the first time I met…him. I could feel the pain taking over my body after I buried it for so long but I reined it in. I wasn't going to let some guy who broke my heart control my life. I'm better than that but why do I have to be reminded now? After all this time?

I shook my head from my thoughts. I have bigger things to worry about like the jerk who was sitting next me in my Biology Class.

I took a shower that was out in the hallway. Unfortunately, I don't have a bathroom in my room. Only the master bedroom has a bathroom and there was only one bathroom on each floor of this 3-story house. I always make it my goal to be the first one to shower. Everyone in my family, with the exception of my dad, took at most an hour in showering.

"Hey Bells! How's your morning? Oh wait-don't tell me, I already know…" Emmett blocked me with one hand. "It's good Emmett, now that I've seen you!" Emmett mocked, using a falsetto voice and batting his eyelashes at me. At that I had t laugh, the sight was just so comical.

"How about I whip you up one of my famous Emmy pancakes, how about it squirt?" Emmett asked after I had stop laughing.

"Eeee!" I knew I'm overreacting but really can you blame me? His Emmy pancakes were heaven-sent. He adds a secret ingredient to it, one that he would not tell me, and it magically makes me hooked after I tasted those pancakes. It was rare for him to cook the pancakes because he said that the secret ingredient was scarce and he didn't want his pancakes to lose the magic as he put it.

"What's with all the screeching? You finally got laid Cass?" Shey asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Good one." Emmett high-fived her but not even that comment's going to dampen my excitement.

"Emmett's making Emmy pancakes!" I squealed.

"Eeee!" Shey said mimicking me from before. If there was thing that Shey loved more than Gucci, it was Emmy pancakes.

After 5 scrumptious pancakes, we were finally heading out to school.

**I'm sorry Edward was in this Chapter but I felt like you should get to know Emmett and Shey first in my story... I promise he'll be in the next one! Any suggestions? Comments? You know what to do!**

**I do not own Twilight...**


	5. Giant Polar Bear

Chapter 4

**There you have it, I wasn't planning on uploading this week since we have exams but I couldn't help it… Just don't tell my mom though. Oh, and I almost forgot, I'm looking for a Beta reader for this story. The only requirements I have for a Beta reader is Good grammar, knows how to connect ideas and put into words my ideas and doesn't take offense when I don't use his/her suggestions and reminds me to update. If you think you're right for the job then just send me a message. **

**I don't own Twilight**

_I lay alone in this dull white room, using the constant tap of water from the IV as my way to tell time. _

_67 taps later, a knock sent me out of my bored state of mind. _

"_Come in." I called out hoarsely, confused. Why would Shey bother to knock? She never even knocks when I'm using the bathroom. To my utter surprise, it wasn't Shey or my dad who was visiting me, but Jacob. _

"_Jacob?"_

"_Yeah. It's me." He said awkwardly, sticking out his head in the door. "Can I come in?" _

"_Didn't I just tell you to come in?" _

"_Oh. Right" he laughed nervously. He came in-I'm surprised he managed to fit in through the door- and this time he was fully clothed. He stood there for a while, looking around the room, avoiding my eyes. _

"_I just wanted to see if you were alright." He said eyeing my cast and again avoiding meeting my gaze. _

"_I'm fine, the cast looks ugly though, fortunately the doctor said I only have to wear it for three days. Thanks for the concern."_

_We stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, not knowing what to say._

"_Giant Polar Bear" he said all of a sudden._

"_Huh?" _

"_Well, it broke the ice." He grinned at me. I found myself laughing at that even though it was so cheesy. The rest of the conversation that came after that was smooth sailing. I never knew I could laugh that hard the entire time he was telling me about his sister's date and how the toilet got blocked resulting in a major leakage and flood after he used the bathroom._

"_Do you mind if I visit again tomorrow? You're much more fun to talk to than Leah." He asked, blushing._

"_Sure. See you tomorrow."_

"_Yeah, bye- oh and Bella-"_

"_what?" _

"_Don't miss me too much." He winked teasingly as I rolled my eyes. _

"Cass please! Don't be such a wuss! I need your notes in Government. Mr. Jefferson is going to kill me!" Shey pleaded. Back when we were in middle school, I always lent her my notes but this high school I vowed to never lent her my notes again just because she was lazy to do it. It's time for her to be responsible.

"Cass, no. How many times have we been through this? You can't keep relying on me for your notes."

"But-"

"But nothing" I amended.

"I really think Bella's right, Shey. You have to be responsible." Angela sided with me.

"See, even Angela says- oh," I fell to the ground mid-sentence with my books scattered on the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm such a klutz, I'm so sorry!" I apologized to the person bent in front of me. She was small and short black hair. I recognized her immediately as Alice Cullen, Edward's sister.

"Are you okay?" she asked frantically.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"Nothing broken, but I probably shouldn't have been applying foundation while walking. I'm really sorry." She laughed and started picking up my books and I helped her pick up what was left.

"I'm Alice Cullen by the way. You must be Isabella and Shey, the new girls right?" She introduced when we were off the ground. Her tone was kind and warm, a total 180 degrees opposite from Edward's.

"Call me Bella" I smiled at her warmly, glad that she wasn't anywhere near as shallow or superficial I thought she would be considering she was related to Edward.

"Nice to meet you Alice. But I have a question to ask, where did you buy your bag? Isn't that the latest Chanel? I've been dying to get my hands on those!" Shey squealed eyeing Alice's purse. Alice's smile seemed to lit up like a child's on Christmas day.

"I ordered it online from Paris! It was really tough to find but I got connections. I'm surprised you recognized it though, it doesn't have the emblem" she said excitedly.

"Are you kidding me? I can see a Chanel original miles away."

"Ooohh, I love your shoes! Is that Prada?" Alice asked, noticing Shey's shoes.

"Yup, the limited edition one." Shey said proudly.

"We so have to be friends! I've never met anyone who takes fashion seriously as I do." She squealed clapping her hands together and bouncing up and down. "Come to my party tonight! It'll be at the little diner by the lake but it's okay I rented the whole place for the night. Will you please come, Shey, Bella and Angela? You can bring anyone with you" She invited us.

"Sure. What time?"

"At 7 tonight. Oh shoot I have to go! I'll be seeing you at my party right?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Fabulous! Oh and the theme is Night Club so you have to wear your hottest outfit." She waved as she retreated to her class.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked horrified. "I can't go to a party! Much less a Night Club!"

"Calm down, Cass. It'll be fun trust me."

"The last time you said that we ended up lost in the forest." I retorted.

"Please?" she pleaded with the puppy dog pout and face. I. Am. So. Screwed.

"Fine." I sighed hanging my head. "You'll come Angela won't you?"

"Uhm… Parties are not my thing and I have a date with Ben that night. Sorry Bella." She apologized.

"You won't regret this night Cass, I promise." Shey said clapping excitedly, a dreamy look in her eyes. I would bet my entire collection of Jane Austen books that she was already planning our outfits for tonight. This is going to be a long night.

I was still early for my biology class much to my disappointment. I dreaded sitting next to that arrogant jerk, that boy can give Sharpay Evans a run for her money. I was doodling in my notebook when I heard the chair next to me scrape loudly. I closed my eyes and wished with all my might that he wouldn't talk to me.

"So Bella…" The world just loves to annoy me. "I heard from my sister you're coming to the party." He said in his velvet voice.

"What's it to you?" I asked, annoyed.

"Well, I feel obligated to remind you that it's a party, not a nun convention." He smirked. I could feel the angry tears coming but I held them back, I didn't want to let this jerk think he can get to me.

"Thanks for the tip." I said sarcastically, flashing him my devilish smile. For some reason, his eyes seemed to be stunned and there was a brief burning intensity in his eyes but I ignore it. "I have an advice for you as well" I leaned close so that my face was just a few inches from him, a small gasp managed to escape his lips at my sudden closeness. "Don't flirt with the girls, people may think you're an arrogant, cocky, self-absorbed, lying, cheating jerk. Oh, wait. You already are." I smirked at him and leaned back, he was at loss for words. It took him 2 full seconds to shot me glare and before he could come back with another witty remark, Mr. Banner called his attention to answer a question. Of course he couldn't answer.

"Mr. Cullen, please pay attention." Mr. Banner shook his head in disappointment. Edward glared pointedly at me and I flashed him a fake pout.

"Aww.. Is the Great Edward Cullen mad at me? Whatever should I do? How can I go on?" I said with a fake dramatic voice.

"This isn't over yet Swan." He hissed at me.

"Oh please." I rolled my eyes. I ignored him for the rest of the class but I could feel the angry , pissed off vibe he was radiating. I felt proud at myself that I fought back but maybe I went too far. It didn't matter now, what's said was said, after all he started it.


	6. Nice Legs and Strong Arms

**This is the 5th chapter. I'm really sorry for the delay but I was busy. I know my excuse is lame but it's actually true. Anyway, I just wanna give a shout out to my awesome beta-reader, Mimi-dudette. She edited this chapter and I feel very excited to work with her for my next upcoming chapters. **

**disclaimer:**

**I don't own twilight or any of it's characters.  
**

_"Where are you taking me?" I asked for the nth-time._

_"We get there when we get there," he replied while laughing at my irritation._

_We were currently walking on First Beach. I haven't been to First Beach before and instead of the white sand, blue sky and sparkling blue-green waters I was used to, it was a pebbled and rocky shore with dark murky waters. I could smell the salt waters and feel the cool summer breeze blow through my hair as he led me to a more secluded area, away from the tourists. It was a beautiful beach but nothing compared to the beaches back home._

_Finally, he led me over to a washed out fallen oak tree and took a seat. He motioned for me to do as well. We just sat there talking for god knows how long._

_In the three weeks that I had gotten to know Jacob, he had been nothing but sweet, kind and funny. I would be lying if I said I didn't like him. In fact, scratch that, I would be lying if I said I didn't like him a hell of a lot more than I expected. I tried to keep that little tidbit of information to myself but sadly Shey figured it out when she saw me wearing lip gloss._

_"Hey look," Jacob said, pointing toward the ocean where a beautiful sunset was taking place over the horizon, creating a warm, homey feeling despite the cold. Subconsciously, I leaned my head against his shoulder while he took hold of my hand._

_"Look," Jacob said eventually, "I was planning to do this a little bit differently." He laughed, and it sounded like he was laughing at himself. "Smoother," he added. "I was going to work up to it, but" - and then he looked at the clouds, which were growing dimmer as the afternoon progressed - "I'm out of time to work."_

_He laughed again, nervous._

_"What are you talking about?" I asked, turning to him suspiciously_

_"Bella, what I'm trying to say is…" he paused to take a deep breath and looked at it me with his intense eyes. I immediately knew what he was going to say even before the words left his mouth._

_"Bella… I like you," he finally blurted out, staring sheepishly at the ground._

_"W-what?" I stuttered, breathless at hearing the words._

_He raised his gaze to meet mine and I could see the determination burning within his fiery black eyes._

_"I like you Bella," he said more fiercely. He didn't wait for me to respond but instead he leaned closer to me, our lips merely inches apart. My breath hitched in my throat. This was it._

_My first kiss._

_I closed my eyes and parted my lips and felt his lips touch mine lightly. The kiss was… sweet. There was no other way to describe it. When he finally pulled away, a huge grin broke out on his face. I'm pretty sure my answer to his confession was obvious after that kiss, and I couldn't be any happier._

"Shey! What the heck did you do to me?" I asked horrified as I stared at my reflection in my full length mirror.

The dress she made me wore was too short, only coming down to about mid-thigh. She straightened my hair so it was smooth and long, instead of my loose natural curls. The earrings she made me wear were hurting my ears and I was pretty sure that I looked like a clown with all the make-up and don't even get me started on the four inch high heeled shoes.

This was partly my fault for asking Shey to dress me up. I don't know why, but part of me was affected by the insult Edward gave me. I didn't want to be affected but somehow, I was. But if I had known that she was going to dress me this way then I wouldn't have asked for her help in the first place.

"Hey if you have it flaunt it," she said with a grin, flipping her hair.

That was easy for her to say. She was wearing a brown spaghetti strap ensemble showing a bit of her chest and legs plus a lacy glove.

"C'mon Emmett's waiting for us downstairs."

We rushed downstairs as fast as we could wearing these four-inch death traps. Emmett was waiting for us down the stairs and as soon as I came into view, his jaw could have been big enough for a swarm of bees to enter.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Emmett asked as soon as I reached the landing. I didn't know if it was a joke because his face showed no humor. Instead of responding, I merely rolled my eyes.

"Yes, yes, I already know I'm a genius. Please hold your applause. No autographs," Shey said happily, curtsying and twirling about in the living room. Again, cue the rolling of eyes. I'm probably the only sane one in my family.

"Come on or we're going to be late for the party," I prompted, exasperated at their games. Instead of following me out of the front door, they stood there frozen, with their jaws hanging open.

"Okay, now you're starting to freak me out," Shey said.

"Are you really sure you're my sister?" Emmett asked, still with no humor in his face and this time, I think he really meant it.

I took my jacket and grabbed the keys to my Audi.

"At times like these, I wish I was an only child," I muttered mostly to myself. Thank god Charlie was held up at work. I shuddered to think about his reaction when he saw me.

EPOV

"Dude, seriously? You think that Swan girl is hot?" I asked Dylan incredulously.

"Have you seen her legs? It was god damn hot."

The guys at our table nodded their heads, agreeing with Dylan. I was surprised to feel a jolt of anger and irritation at the fact they think of Bella that way. Though, I had no reason to be angry because what Dylan was saying was perfectly true after all. Maybe it was because she refused me that time in biology. Whatever. I shouldn't be so concerned for her. She's just another girl who's playing hard to get and sooner or later she's going to crack just like every other girl I've met.

But still…What does this girl have that keeps me thinking of her, every single waking moment?

Ugh. I need a drink. I grabbed my shot from the counter and gulped it down. The tequila burned my throat, effectively erasing all unwanted thoughts about that Swan girl.

The music pumped louder inviting the other guests to join the dance floor. I still couldn't believe Alice managed to turn this sorry excuse for a diner into a night club. She managed to hang Neon lights along the walls, install a disco ball, set up humongous speakers that's 3 times her size, and hire a DJ and a bartender; not to mention all the alcohol. How she managed to do this all on her own was lost to me.

"Yo, Edward. Heads up, I think Lauren's about to come over here to ask you to dance," Dylan warned me, pointing towards my left where Lauren indeed was coming towards me.

I groaned; seriously, that girl couldn't get it to her thick head that it was a one night stand.

Jasper chuckled. "Tough luck man. That's what you get for having sex with every human being that has a 36 C bra size."

Dylan, Tyler, Mike and Conner all burst out laughing.

"Ha ha," I bit back sarcastically. By this time, Lauren was already standing next to me, wearing a dress that left nothing for my imagination.

"Hi Edward. Do you want to dance?" Lauren asked while batting her eyelashes and twirling her blonde hair. Seriously? Do girls think that's seductive?

"No," I replied flatly.

"Bu-"

"I said no," I repeated harshly. She seemed to get the message and walked away with her shoulders slumped.

The minute she was out of ear shot, the guys burst out laughing again.

"Wow, Edward. You must be pretty good in bed for her to want more," Conner remarked teasingly.

"Wish I wasn't," I groaned, raising my eyes to the ceiling.

This was getting annoying. Didn't the girls at this school get that I only do one night stands? Girls are so predictable; they pretend to act hard to get one second, then the next they offer you to go with them to their room. Except for one girl. Ugh, I seriously need to stop thinking about her because sooner or later, she's going to cave.

I took another shot and slammed my glass down on the table.

"What is with you tonight?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing."

"I know that look. You're still bummed about that Swan chick turning you down aren't you?" Dylan assumed smugly. I knew telling him was a big mistake. Sometimes, I really want to hit Dylan for being such a dickhead.

"No wonder you hate the chick," Tyler said before taking a swing of his beer.

"Ooooh… Edward's losing his touch," Mike teased, slapping me on the back.

"I'm not losing my touch. She's just playing hard to get, you know how girls are," I growled at them, hoping my tone would indicate the end of this conversation.

"Who's playing hard to get?" Alice asked joining our group and giving Jasper a kiss, with Rosalie right behind her.

"Bella Swan," Dylan answered nonchalantly.

"I can't believe you Edward! She's a nice person, don't you dare screw her up." Alice glared at me while smacking my arm. For such a small person, she smacks hard.

"She actually refused Edward? Wow, that's a first. I'd love to meet her."

Rosalie smirked. Of course you do Rosalie. Bitch. It's not that I don't love Rosalie as my sister but sometimes she can be a… well, a bitch.

"Actually, now that I think about it, she might be your type. She's smart, funny, kind, simple and gorgeous," Alice contemplated. "Well, your type before you turned into a player."

I faked gagged with my drink. Me? With Bella? That is the most absurd thing I had ever heard of in my life.

"Whatever Edward, I can see it already. You're going to fall for Isabella Swan and there's no going back."

"Please tell me this isn't one of your crazy psychic voodoo things," I groaned.

Ever since we were kids, Alice has been claiming she has this psychic abilities or feelings. Sometimes, I believed her because what she predicted did actually come true like the one time she predicted that we were going to Disneyland for Christmas. I didn't believe her at first because it was still June and Christmas was far from happening but when Christmas did came, we actually went there. But this, me falling for Bella Swan, it was utterly ridiculous.

"You know better than anyone than to take a bet against me."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"Bella's here!" Alice announced all of a sudden, making me turn my head to where she was pointing.

As soon as I saw her, I knew it was a mistake because I wasn't able to look away. She looked - god help me - so damn fucking sexy. The dark violet-blue halter that came down mid thigh, accentuating her long, marble legs, was enough to make my eyes bugged out of my sockets. The smoky silver eye-shadow she wore brought out her big brown eyes and those lips - my god, her lips - looked like they were soft and kissable. I suddenly had the distinct urge to kiss her.

I hadn't noticed that Alice had left my side until she came to stand with Bella. Darn it Alice! How I wish I could be a mind reader to hear what Bella's thinking.

I looked around the table and sure enough, all the guys were gaping at her. I felt the anger rise within me but I ignored it… or try is the more accurate term. No matter where I try to look, I couldn't avert my gaze from Bella.

From what I could see from my seat, it looked like Alice had dragged Bella's cousin to god knows where, leaving Bella alone. She stretched her neck to look for someone, but when her eyes landed on me, they shifted almost instantaneously to a glare.

"Ooh, tough luck man. Looks like this Swan girl is a tougher nut to crack," Conner sympathized.

"We'll see about that."

I drank my shot of tequila and walked to the bar where Bella was currently sitting in.

"Hey Swan. Are you lost?" I grinned. She glared at me when she saw that I took the seat next to her.

"Piss off Cullen," she spat acidly.

"The night's still young Swan, and you're already mad."

"Hmm… I wonder why that is?" She looked pointedly at me while crossing her legs stubbornly. I'd like to say I came back with a witty comeback but sadly I got distracted with her legs. I racked my brain for something to say…

"You have nice legs."

Jesus, did I just say that? I sounded like a total meat-head! I sneaked a peek at Bella. Her eyes were wide with surprise and her cheeks were flaming red. It took her a moment to regain her composure and apparently decided to ignore me because she turned in her seat and didn't say anything.

I left my seat and went back over to the table. Talk about the most awkward conversation.

"How'd it go?" Dylan asked when I took my seat.

"I don't want to talk about it." They could tell I was serious and decided to value their lives by not saying anything.

All throughout the first hour of the party, Bella hadn't left her seat but she kept drinking the fruit punch near the bar. Figures she wouldn't drink any alcohol. A couple of guys tried to ask her to dance and she rejected each one. _Suckers._ I was glad to know though that her aversion to me was because she doesn't like guys in general and wasn't just because of me. Whatever. Something must be seriously wrong with her.

"Yo Edward, mind if ask your girl to dance?" Mike asked from behind me. My head swiveled so fast to face him, I was amazed it didn't fall off.

"You wanna ask her to dance?" I asked incredulously. "Knock yourself out. Though I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you, she's pretty hopeless." I just realized I didn't bother to correct Mike when she said 'My girl'. Like Isabella Swan would ever be my girl. Ha!

I watched as Newton cockily make his way through the crowds and people to the bar. But something didn't seem feel right with Bella, she was smiling and laughing with the bartender and not just a polite smile either. It was a flirty smile. I've spent enough time with women to tell that she was flirting.

I didn't get much time to analyze Bella more because Newton blocked my view of her. She must have accepted his invitation because the next thing I knew was Bella standing up and taking his hand in hers. A pang of betrayal swept through me. Maybe I was wrong about the guys in general theory. What if Bella liked _Newton? _

_'Why do you care so much?'_ I asked myself rhetorically.

_'I don't.'_

_'Then why are you gripping the glass you're holding so hard?'_ that annoying voice asked smugly from inside me.

I automatically released my grip in response and tried however failing, to turn away from Bella. Newton led Bella to the dance floor and the look she was giving him made me want to punch the daylights out of Newton for even seeing it. Mike's hands were all over Bella as they danced and her reaction was no better. Just when I was about to look away I saw Shey with Dylan go over to where Bella and Mike were dancing. I hadn't even noticed that Dylan wasn't in the table anymore. I took that as my excuse to go over to them and see what was happening.

"What did you do?" I heard Shey hiss at Mike while Bella stood behind Shey giggling uncontrollably. That was when it dawned on me that she was drunk.

Newton held his hands up in surrender and said he had nothing to with what she was talking about.

"What's going on?" I asked when they noticed my presence.

Dylan shrugged and Shey grabbed Bella by the hand and led her to the bar.

"What did she drink?" Shey interrogated me.

"Fruit punch. Why?" I replied pointing toward the punch.

She poured herself some and gingerly took a sip and after that, she sniffed it. Realization seemed to flash in her eyes.

"Oh no. This punch was spiked with vodka!" she screeched, looking at Bella with panic in her eyes.

"So?" I didn't see the connection.

"Let's just say that Bella has this sort of alternate ego where she becomes wild whenever she's drunk with vodka," she said in hurry.

"Alternate ego?" I asked amused. This was one side of Bella I wouldn't mind to meet.

"Well, not exactly. When she's drunk she becomes pretty wild and spontaneous, a complete opposite of the real Bella. That's why we call it her alternate ego," she explained and I couldn't help laughing at that. I abruptly halted my laughter when her hand came in contact with the back of my hand.

"Hey!"

"What can we do to help?" Dylan asked pleadingly at her. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. This was the first time he ever showed any concern for a girl.

"Um… you can come with me and help me to find Emmett. Edward, stay with her and make sure she doesn't go anywhere near Newton and try to stop her from doing anything stupid," she said as she grabbed Dylan's hand before she got lost in the sea of people.

I approached Bella who was smiling and giggling uncontrollably.

"Hi Edward," she greeted in a high pitched voice while trying to walk towards me. I said trying because then she swayed and fell limply into my arms.

"You have strong arms," Bella giggled.

"Uh thanks,"

I wasn't used to this kind of Bella. Normally she would just ignore me or make sarcastic remarks but tipsy Bella was something I have yet to see.

I helped her regain her balance but she never backed away from the hold I have on her.

"You have pretty eyes and lips," she added once again. This was getting uncomfortable.

"Uh thanks? Maybe you should sit down."

I tried to carry her to a nearby stool but she surprised me by grabbing my collar.

"Or we can do this," she whispered seductively.

She suddenly yanked me close to her and pressed her lips to mine. I was frozen as Bella shaped her lips around mine but that quickly changed and soon I found my lips moving in synch with hers. She pushed her lips harder this time, asking for entrance. I eagerly complied. Our tongues danced and for a moment, I forgot that we were in a public place. There was only me and Bella.

Reality came crashing back down to me a full minute after the kiss started and I had to pull away. This wasn't right, I shouldn't have taken advantage of Bella while she was drunk, even if she was the one who started it.

I held her shoulders and gently pushed her back. She stared into my eyes and I stared back. It was as if she wasn't even drunk at all but I knew that wasn't true since I tasted the vodka while kissing her.

"Bella I-" I started but was immediately cut off when Bella fell asleep in my arms.

"Bella!" She was easy enough to carry that I was able to carry her whole form in my arms like a child.

"Edward," she said my name so clearly that I thought she was faking the whole sleeping thing. "Edward, don't go," she pleaded.

"I won't," I promised.

Shey POV

I was slowly starting to go insane when I passed the same table three times in search for Emmett. Where was he? Bella's drunk and we have to get her home before she does something incredibly stupid. It was a shame that we have to leave this early. I didn't want to leave because I had just possibly met the guy of my dreams. Don't get me wrong, I'm not one of those slut cheerleader stereotypes in TV even though I look like it. I'm actually sarcastic when it comes to love. I never cared much for dating because what's the point in dating someone when your soul mate was out there? But Dylan? he was incredibly sweet, collected and a gentleman. He had an undeniable bout of mystery around him because of the façade he puts on in front of people. He would seem calm, cool and quiet but when you broke through the shell, you'll see this funny, charismatic guy.

I passed the same table again and still no sign of Emmett. We really had to find him soon. The last incident like this had ended with stalker phone calls for a whole two months.

I turned around, slightly irritated and accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh! I am so sorry," I apologized. When I looked up, I saw that the person I bumped into was Alice.

"Hi Shey! Are you enjoying yourself?" she chattered happily in one breath. I laughed at her hyper-personality; she reminds me so much of a pixie that I used to watch on TV when I was little.

"Of course, thanks for inviting us by the way," I replied smiling. I thought I saw her shot an amused/smug glance at Dylan who was behind me.

"No problem. Are you looking for someone?" she asked tilting her head to one side.

"Yeah, I was looking for Emmett. Have you seen him? We really have to leave." Her face fell at the prospect of us leaving.

"You're leaving? I thought you said you were enjoying?" she pouted.

"Trust me, if it weren't for Bella being drunk we wouldn't have left even if you kicked us out." I said lightening the mood.

She laughed as well when I mentioned Bella being drunk. "She's drunk? Where is she?" she asked looking around the party.

"Edward's keeping an eye on her." I don't know why but she suddenly smiled a wide smile and started bouncing on the balls of her heels.

I tried to ask her what was up but she changed the subject quickly. "I think I saw Emmett outside, maybe he's there," she said in a hurry before bouncing away. Bounced, not walked, mind you.

I stared after her dazed. How could anyone have so much energy?

Dylan laughed at my expression. "Now you've seen why we never gave Alice coffee," he chuckled, shaking me off my daze. He lightly grabbed my hand which was the most amazing feel in the world and tugged me outside.

It was colder outside which I didn't expect so I started shivering from head to toe. Dylan sensed this however and took off his jacket and handed it to me.

"No keep it. I'm fine," I said. It didn't fool him though, mainly because I covered the front of my body with my arms.

He draped his jacket at my body by the shoulders and I couldn't help but lean in to the sudden warmth.

He laughed.

"I don't need the jacket, you, on the other hand, is still not used to the weather around here plus the outfit you're wearing doesn't exactly help. Not that I'm complaining," I joined him in laughter and pushed my arms through the sleeves of his jacket. I caught his scent in the jacket and I was immediately drawn to it as I was with shoes on sale. It smelled all manly and yet sweet at the same time. He took my hand once again and led the way to find Emmett.

When we passed Rosalie's car, we heard moaning noises coming from the backseat. I grimaced at the picture on my mind.

"Emmett!" I screeched turning around and covering my ears. Dylan chuckled at my reaction. "Get dressed, Bella's drunk and I can't handle her all by myself." I ordered loudly. I was still trying to burn the picture that was conjured up in my mind. Oh God, I'm going to need muriatic acid for this.

"But-"

"No buts, or I'll tell Charlie about your little stunt with his gun."

This seemed to have convinced him because the next second I heard him fumbling for his clothes. I waited for him, still with my back to him because god only knows what they might be still doing in there.

It was minutes later that we went back inside and found ourselves staring open mouthed at the sight. Bella was asleep in Edward's lap. Her head was cradled in the crook of Edward's neck and he was rubbing her back soothingly much to Emmett's disdain.

"What did you do to her?" Emmett shouted, so angrily that a few people who were standing close by turned to look at us.

"Emmett, Edward didn't do anything wrong. I asked him to look after Bella while I look for you," I explained exasperated. He always gets like this whenever Bella or I was even merely looked at by the male species. He didn't come back with anymore genius remarks and sulked that he couldn't punch the daylight out of the boy since he didn't do anything wrong.

_Like he needs an excuse to beat someone up_, I thought sarcastically.

I turned back to Edward, still disbelieving. "How the hell did you get her to fall asleep so fast?"

He seemed confused by my statement which was understandable considering he didn't know the drunk Bella.

"What do you mean?"

"When she's drunk, she's usually uncontrollable and can't get enough of dancing. We actually have to trick her into taking sleeping pills for her to fall asleep."

"Oh." That was his clever response. I raised my eyebrows but let it go since we really had to get her home and I shudder to think of what she might be able to do.

Emmett tried to take he away from Edward's arms but she wouldn't let go. It's like her subconscious was telling her that she shouldn't let Edward go. I started to get suspicious. This past days, Bella had complained that Edward was a total jerk. At first, I was mad but then I saw him and the way he looked at Bella. There wasn't anything written on his face except annoyance and incredulity but I had this gut feeling that he liked her more than he ever showed. It was why I trusted him to look after Bella while I was gone. The way he was acting right now just proves the gut feeling I have.

"Just carry her to the car then Edward," I said.

He obliged and carried Bella to the Audi. He had to pry her fingers off of him just to loosen the hold Bella has on him.

"Thank you, Edward," I said gratefully.

He smiled half a smile and went back inside. I could hear Emmett saying good-bye to Rosalie though they weren't using words… I was really surprised to find that Rosalie was a caring person. When she saw Bella, she had immediately asked if she's going to be okay. She looks cool and snobbish on the outside that I didn't realize that she was caring for others too. Although my impression of her was tainted by the incident at the backseat of her car, I really thought she was a caring person.

I turned to the person next to me and smiled at him. His answering smile took my breath away.

"I guess I better go…" I said biting my lip, a habit I picked up from Bella.

"C-can I have your n-number?" he asked nervously, blushing. His blush had nothing on Bella but it was still adorable.

"Of course!" I took out his phone and entered my number. He smiled when he saw the name I had put. It was my name of course but there was a wink face after it.

"Tell Alice I had a wonderful time tonight and thank you for keeping me company." I smiled at him once again and without much thought, I pecked him on the cheek. I pulled back and saw that he was grinning from ear to ear. I waved at him and got into the Audi.

The drive back home was short and I was relieved to see that Charlie hasn't returned yet from his late night affair. Emmett carried him to her bed and stood awkwardly there after he had place Bella on the bed. After a few minutes, I knew why.

"Um… I think you should undress her." Emmett told me sheepishly, blushing. I laughed at him and smack him in the head with a pillow.

"I was going to do that. I was just waiting for you to leave," I said as quietly as I could. He laughed and walked outside the room.

"Edward," she said when I was almost through changing her clothes. Ah, she was sleep-talking again. I wonder why she was dreaming about Edward?

"Edward, don't leave," she said clearly while her arms reached out above her as if to grab him. I chuckled. Bella was a funny person when she was sleep talking. Once she said 'Elmo is not honey Pooh.' I had burst out laughing when I heard that but luckily I didn't wake her.

"Edward… our kiss…" she sighed dreamily while I stood there stunned.

I knew something had happened! This is… is...big. Edward and Bella kissed! I felt like I wanted to scream it t the whole world. But wait, I doubt Bella would even remember the kiss since she was drunk. That's a shame. I guess for now I just have to keep it as my little secret.

It's been a long time since Bella fell for a guy and the first one broke her heart which left her jaded and cynical. I didn't blame her, Jacob was a fool to let her go. This could possibly be her second chance to fall in love again and Edward could possibly heal her and they're perfect for each other! I just can't wait to play cupid!

**What da ya think? You know what to do! Review please! I might just work faster;-)**


	7. Wrong First Impressions

_**Chapter 6**_

**Bella's POV**

_"Can't you hurry up?" I asked Shey for the fifth time. I swear she's driving aggravatingly slow today just to annoy me._

_"I swear if you ever say that again, I will regret the day you met Jacob," Shey said, glaring at me as she made the turn off to the Quileute reservation. We would have been there already if she didn't spend half an hour deciding on what I should wear. She thinks that Jacob has to be blown out of his mind by the way I look after not seeing me for a whole year._

_I can't believe it's been a whole year since I last saw Jacob. It's hard to stay in touch when you're miles away from each other, but he always made sure to call every night or at least three times a week. He has been nothing but sweet, funny, kind and caring. I'm really starting to think I'm falling for him._

_Shey parked the car on the side road of the Black's residence. I had been accustomed to coming over here every day for the whole summer and of course I'd met Jake's sisters and father, Billy Black, who was the leader of the tribe._

_Billy was on the porch reading a book and he smiled when he saw us get out of the car._

_"Good to see you again girls. It's been a long time," Billy said, putting his book on his lap. "Where's your dad? I was thinking I'd invite him for fishing this Saturday." Charlie and Billy had met when I introduced Jacob and needless to say the two have bonded over fishing._

_"Hi Billy. Charlie's stuck at work but I'd tell him about fishing, don't worry. Is Jacob here?" I asked maybe a little excitedly._

_"Your father sure is a workaholic isn't he?"_

_"You should meet Renee then talk about workaholic," Shey answered him and I couldn't help but laugh._

_"Well, Jacob's in his shed with Leah. I'm surprised you didn't call, we would have made food for you all," Billy said after laughing._

_"No, that's not necessary. I was going to surprise Jacob anyway. Thanks Billy."_

_"You go ahead, I'll just be here and make Billy company. Besides, you might need some 'alone time' for your reunion anyway," Shey said with a suggestive wink. I blushed, knowing that Jacob's dad was practically right next to me. I heard them laugh before I ducked out and headed out for the shed._

_What greeted me though, when I entered the shed, was nothing like the fantasies I imagined._

_Jacob had his arms around Leah and Leah had her hands buried in his hair. Their bodies were pressed close, their mouths moving passionately against each other._

_Someone in the room gasped and only when both of their heads snapped up to look at me with wide eyes did I realize that the gasp had come from me._

_I felt the tears covering my vision and I could almost hear the distinct sound of my heart being ripped up into two._

_"Shit!" Jacob exclaimed loudly, breaking the tense silence. He let go of Leah and ran over to where I stood frozen. The second he took a step, I took one step backward almost like a magnet repelling each other. I tried to run away but he caught me by the wrist right outside the shed._

_"Let me go!" I screamed at him, half-pleading and half-angry._

_"Bella let me ex-" he tried but I cut him off with a sharp slap, the sound of my palm hitting his face echoing between us as he slowly let go of my hand. He looked shell-shocked._

_I ran as soon as I was free and made a dash back to the car. I passed Shey and Billy who saw the entire scene but I didn't stop. I yanked the car door open and got into the passenger seat. I pulled my knees up to my chest and unashamedly started to sob. I didn't stop even when I noticed Shey silently get into the driver's seat and start to drive away. I was still going at it when we finally pulled up into our driveway, just crying, sobbing. Someone carried me into the house - I couldn't tell who - and placed me on the bed._

_I cried myself to sleep that night. I cried because my heart was in a million pieces. I cried because no one would ever be able to put it back again. I cried because I don't know if I could love anyone again._

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"Ugh, turn off that god damn noise!" I shrieked into my pillow, probably waking half the town up. One of these days I will personally throw that alarm clock at the wall. I sat up groggily but the room instantly span sickeningly and I just fell back down again.

"I hate hangovers." I grumbled incoherently to myself as last night's events caught up to me.

"Oh good you're up!" Shey trilled - no, _shouted _- from the doorway. I covered my ears, cringing at the volume of her voice. "Here," she added quietly and handed me two pills and a glass of water.

"Drink this, it should make the headache go away," she instructed.

I slowly sat up, careful not make the dizziness worse, and drank the medicine. The headache ebbed away slightly. I suddenly noticed something off about Shey's expression. She was extra giddy and excited today. Just as I was about to ask her, she interrupted me.

"Are you going to school?" she asked, a little bit of her giddiness leaking into her voice.

"Yeah, I think so. My head doesn't feel like it's going to fall off anymore. Besides, Mr. Varner scheduled a test today and I really don't think it would be a good choice to miss the test since I'm a new student."

"Crap!" she shouted, so loud that I had to cover my ears again. "We have a test?" Before I could reply, she dashed out of my room. It was so like Shey to completely forget that we had a test today.

I shook my head and slowly made my way to my closet. I picked what my hands were able to touch first and changed.

I carefully stumbled my way to the kitchen. Although what greeted me made me wish I just stayed in bed. Charlie was sitting on one of the stools on the kitchen island reading a newspaper. When he noticed my presence, he looked up from his newspaper and gave me a look that says Don't-think-I-didn't-know-what-happened-young-lady, and another look that says we-will-talk-about-this-later. I'm surprised my brain could even comprehend this in its current state.

"Morning Dad," I greeted cheerily, trying to cover up what he suspected but knowing Charlie, Emmett would have cleaned his room and learned how to throw his clothes on the laundry hamper before that ever happens which was highly unlikely.

"Morning kiddo. Your mom called. She said that she'll be coming home soon after she wraps everything up back in Phoenix which wouldn't be very long now." He was trying to be nonchalant and pretend that he hadn't known what happened to me but we both know that I didn't get my acting skills from mom.

"Dad, I'm fine," I groaned, deciding to ignore his news about mom. "Can we talk about it later please? I have to go to school,"

He sighed like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. "Just be more responsible, okay Bells? I already have Emmett and Shey to worry about, I don't need you to add the pile." I laughed but immediately stopped when my head throbbed a little.

"I will. See you later Dad. Love you" I added the last part to soften him up as I exited the door.

Shey and Emmett were already in the BMW waiting for me. When I opened the back-seat, Emmett tried to open his mouth but I cut him off because I sure as hell knew what he was going to say and I didn't have the energy to deal with it.

"I don't what to hear it. I don't want to talk about what happened last night or so help me Emmett I will post the video of you singing Barbie girl on You Tube," I threatened him.

"The one with the Barbie costume or wig?" he asked seriously, afraid of the answer.

"Both." He looked like a puppy with his tail between his legs that I almost felt guilty threatening him.

Almost.

"Miss Swan!" I blinked rapidly and immediately sat up straight like I had been hit by a lightning bolt. I looked around my surroundings and instantly noticed a fuming Mr. Jefferson glaring at me. I blushed bright red when I noticed that all of the class had turned their attention onto me. _Kill me now?_

"If you lack proper sleep Ms. Swan, then I suggest you take it the principal's office rather than during my lecture. Now," he ordered.

Crap.

"Uh, I'm sorry Mr. Jefferson," I stuttered as I grabbed my bag and looked down at the floor as I went out of the classroom.

It's only my first week and I've been sent to the principal's office already. God, what is happening to me? I thought for sure that Emmett would be the one getting acquainted with the principal but I was wrong. Oh My God. This is going to my permanent record. What am I going to do now? I haven't ever been sent to the principal's office before, unless it's to congratulate me on my grades but for discipline? That's more on Emmett's field.

I opened the front office and walked briskly to the reception desk where Mrs. Cope was sorting through some paperwork.

"Uhm… Mrs. Cope?" I called to get her attention. Her weary eyes lifted to meet mine and she stacked all her paperwork aside.

"What can I help you dear?" she inquired in a sweet voice, almost like the one my grandmother used on me when I would tug on her dress for a cookie.

"Uhm.. I was sent here by Mr. Jefferson," I explained blushing while staring at my feet. This is so awkward. "Uh… I was kinda caught dozing off for a bit in class."

When I looked up, there was a small frown on her lips but she quickly masked it when she noticed I was looking at her.

"That Henry…" she shook her head, muttering to herself. "Go on and take a seat dear, I'll just call you when it's your turn."

I turned around and halted in my tracks when I saw the glittering emerald orbs that I had been dreading to see. He seemed amused as he stared at me.

I felt my cheeks redden but I held my chin up high and marched over to the seat next to him. I didn't really have a choice, there were only two seats.

"Funny how you keep on being at the wrong places. First the party and now the principal's office? Are you sure you're not a party girl, Swan?" he jibed, though I noticed something slightly different about his teasing.

He took my silence as me ignoring him.

"Cold shoulder treatment?" he remarked, amused. "Don't you think that's a little bit middle school?"

I finally figured out what was different. All the other times he made fun of me were to rile me up and was solely intent for the purpose of getting revenge for me rejecting him but this, it was like he was just teasing me as if we were old friends. Instead of his usual smirk was a genuine smile.

"I'm not ignoring you. I was sent here because… I fell asleep during class," I confessed shyly. It was hard to talk to him when he's being this way because usually he just insults me and my anger speaks for itself but this… well, I don't even know what _this _is.

"You fell asleep? That's all? And I thought you shoved an eraser down Jessica's throat." He laughed and I noticed that this was the only time I ever saw him really laugh without any menace. What was happening to him today? It was like Bad Edward was replaced by Good Edward overnight or maybe he has a multiple personality disorder. I bet it's the latter.

"Why would I shove an eraser down Jessica's throat?" I asked him amused, picturing the scene in my head.

"To shut her up from talking, what else?" he replied, suddenly so serious that I couldn't help but laugh.

He stared at me for a moment before smiling his crooked grin. It looked like he was going to say something but Mrs. Cope called for him to enter the principal's office.

As I sat there alone outside the principal's office did the questions came flooding through my mind.

_Why was Edward acting so different? So… Nice?_

_What happened last night?_

_How did I end up getting sent into the principal's office?_

My head was already spinning and it felt worse with all these questions running around in my mind.

"I'll let you off with a warning Ms. Swan considering you're a new student and you just fell asleep during class, nothing overly offensive about that unlike some other students here…" Why do I get the feeling that he's talking about Edward? He probably was.

"Thank you Mr. Greene, it won't happen again. I swear," I promised, resisting the urge to raise my hand like a girl scout pledging allegiance.

"I'll hold you to that promise, you may go now," he dismissed and I didn't hesitate getting out of the dull gray office.

The atmosphere inside Mr. Greene's office was almost suffocating and entirely uncomfortable that I kept crossing and uncrossing my ankles. I greeted Mrs. Cope on my way out and for a moment I felt a gnawing feeling in chest when I didn't see Edward waiting for me. Wait, what? Ugh, this head-ache's getting worse by the minute. Why would I feel disappointed that Edward hadn't wait for me? It really must be the head-ache.

I wasn't paying any attention as I exited the door of the front office and turned towards the cafeteria, which probably wasn't a good idea considering I'm a living danger magnet. As if the fates wanted to prove me right, I collided with someone. I fell backwards and expected my head to meet the concrete pavement but it never did. Two pale, strong arms wrapped themselves around me preventing me from having a concussion. Why were those hands familiar? I looked into the eyes of my savior and was entranced by the deep shade of green that were burning with an unrecognizable but intense passion.

Edward slowly steadied me and collected my books for me. I felt the blush coloring my cheeks when he eyed me from head to toe to check for any bruises… or maybe he wanted an excuse to check me out? With his cocky personality, who knows?

"Will you stop checking me out?" I asked half-irritated and half-embarrassed.

He smirked. "You think you're so hot don't you?" he teased.

"Well, you did ask me out and told me I had nice legs." As soon as I realized what I said, I mentally wanted to smack myself on the forehead. I looked down and blushed but when I looked up I saw that he was blushing as well.

"A-about that, do you remember anything from the party last night?" he asked with embarrassment that didn't suit him.

"Not much. I got wasted pretty bad last night. I only remember a few guys asking me out and I turned them all down but after that… nothing." I shrugged, hoping he'd dropped the subject. Talking about the party has made the headache come back with full force.

"Oh… so anyway are you going to the cafeteria right now?" For a moment he looked disappointed and it was obvious he was trying to change the subject so I didn't press him.

Before I could say anything, I was interrupted by a phone ringing.

"Hold that thought," Edward said while reaching for his phone.

"Hey Lauren." His tone immediately changed into dread. "Tonight? Oh, I can't. You see I… have a… um… an outing with the guys. I promised Dylan I'd come. Sorry," He replied, not sounding sorry at all.

That was when I remembered what he truly was. A player.

He'd string girls along with his promises and leave them when they get what they want. They tell you that they care about you and other nonsense but really they're making out with another bimbo behind your back. Guys like him are the reason why I'm so jaded. Guys like him and… _Jacob _are the reason why I hate the male species with the exception of my family and friends. How could I be so blind, thinking that he's more than a player? Obviously, Emmett's hobby of reading romance pocketbooks is rubbing off on me.

Yes, my brother, the muscular and most feared guy in this school is reading romance pocketbooks.

He snapped his phone shut and turned to me expectantly, completely unaware that I was yelling profanities at him in my head. I decided to just ignore him and turn the other way. If I open my mouth now, those profanities wouldn't just be in my head.

He grabbed my wrist to stop me and I turned to face him with a cold glare. I could see it in his face that he was confused by my sudden change of mood.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I hated the way he made _me_ the bad guy with that statement.

I exhaled to calm my nerves before talking. I had to remind myself that yelling at him would cause an audience, which I didn't want. I sighed before admitted testily, "I'm just really disappointed. I thought my first impression was wrong." I shook my head dramatically.

"What do you mean?" I was aware that he still had a hold on my wrist so I pulled it back roughly.

"You treat women like crap, like they're some sort of book in a library that you can just pick up whenever you feel like it and when it gets boring you move on to a more exciting book." Though I was aware that this wasn't a great comparison, this was all I could think of in my current frame of mind, so sue me I didn't have time to be thinking of a greater analogy without looking retarded.

"How I deal with women is not your business," he said, getting defensive. "It's not like I'm forcing them, if anything they're forcing themselves on me. Is it such a crime to take what they're giving me?"

"You think you're the center of the world, don't you? Well, I have a news flash for you; you're not. If that's fun for you then try standing in their shoes for a change. How would you feel if the girl you're pursuing kisses you but doesn't put the same meaning as you did?"

He looked at me like I'd just slapped him in the face. I don't know how long we stood there, just glaring at each other, but he finally decided to break the silence.

"You don't know what you're talking about. You don't know a god damned thing about my life so you don't have the right to give me shit about how to spend it." He spat the words with venom and I flinched at the anger and hatred I saw in his eyes.

It was the first time I'd ever felt scared of him. He stomped off in the opposite direction from the cafeteria and I stared after him with wide eyes. That wasn't the type of reaction I expected him to have. Though really, what was I expecting?

It was the first week of school and I now have a new enemy. Yay me! Could life get any crappier than this?

Many thanks to my Beta-reader Mimi-Dudette. She did an awesome job as usual. I'll try my best to watch my tenses. Love ya guys! Tell me what yall think? You know what to do.


	8. Ignorance is so not blissful

I do not own Twilight. ha! I wish!

Chapter 7

"Bells? Bells!" I jumped at the sound Emmett yelling my name.

"Geez Emmett, Are you giving me a heart attack?" I asked, a little miffed. He could have just tapped my shoulder.

"I called your name for the last five minutes. What planet did you go to?"

I sighed. "Just a head-ache I guess."

"Mind telling us why you were sent to the principal's office?" Shey asked from beside Emmett. Crap. I was really hoping they wouldn't find out but of course that wasn't possible since Forks high school was small, gossip travels faster than Shey could spend her credit cards and that's saying something.

"I just fell asleep in class okay?" I explained, getting defensive.

"Why did I also see you outside the front office with Edward Cullen then?" she asked in a demanding sort of tone, before adding knowingly, "He looked pretty pissed."

I tried not to let the feeling guilt get to me but it's there no matter how hard I try to justify my own actions. Sure, he'd been a jerk to me but that doesn't mean that I was in the position to tell him off the way I did. He was right, I didn't know him so I didn't have the right to judge him.

I looked down and avoided their penetrating gazes that made them look like police officers interrogating a serial killer. "I-I sort of told him off about how he treats women like crap and he got mad," I explained all in a rush, the guilt now in full force as I said the words out loud.

Emmett being the most understandable and sensible brother he is, whistled and said: "You sure know how to repel guys Bells, tell me why you need me again?" I swear I almost killed him right then and there.

Shey on the other hand looked disappointed. "Cass, I know Edward's been a jerk to you but you didn't have to go that far." You know it's bad when Shey, the epitome of all things devious (aside from Emmett), tells you off about going too far. I am so screwed.

"Serves him right if you ask me. Even though the guy watched over you while you were drunk doesn't mean I approve of him."

On hearing that I nearly choked on the sandwich I had started to eat.

"What? What do you mean watch over me?" I demanded. Why the hell didn't they tell me this?

"Cass, you were passed out drunk and I can't just leave you there while I go look for Emmett so I asked Edward to look after you. He even carried you to the car because you were too stubborn to let go," she said indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" I all but shrieked at them.

"You threatened us remember? You didn't want to hear what happened last night," she challenged, obviously enjoying being the smartass for once.

"Oh my god. Now I really feel guilty. I have my next class with him and I don't know what to do." I put my head in my hands, wishing with all my might that I could turn back time.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, just apologize," Shey comforted but I was far from being in my comfort zone.

"Yeah, I'll try," I nodded weakly. Just then the bell rang. Great.

"Bells, not all guys are like Jacob," she murmured quietly to me, so soft that I almost didn't hear her myself before disappearing in a sea of faces.

I trudged my way to Biology only to find out that he wasn't there yet. I waited for him anxiously, ready to apologize for my tirade but he never showed.

The guilt was burying me and every tick of the clock seemed to get worse. I couldn't focus on the lesson the whole hour because my mind kept wandering to Edward. The look on his face when he yelled at me was nothing like the playful smile I've seen on him the minute before. The rage burning behind those jade eyes of him was enough to paralyze me in a state of shock. My words had clearly struck a nerve that he decided to avoid me.

I couldn't sleep that night and when I finally did, a certain someone with green eyes starred in my sleep. That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.

The next day, I had bags under my eyes but I couldn't care less. I had other things to worry about.

I tried to pay attention in class but at the end of every lesson I couldn't remember a thing that the teacher said. At this rate, I'm going to fail for the first time in my life. The bell for lunch finally rang and I didn't know whether to be excited or not to find out if he's still avoiding me.

He was there as I peaked at his table inconspicuously. I saw him laughing at something Dylan had said and it was as if yesterday hadn't happened. My heart started pounding in my ears and my palms got all sweaty as I held the tray in my hands. I was amazed it didn't slip. All throughout the lunch hour, I was on edge. I didn't dare look at his table again for fear of losing my nerve. Thankfully Shey and Emmett didn't question my odd behavior though I'm sure they noticed it. I wasn't sure they were leaving me alone with my thoughts on purpose or they were really engrossed in their discussion of who's the most impulsive and wild Hollywood star between Lindsay Lohan and Britney Spears. Eh, I chose the former.

When the bell rang signaling the end of the lunch hour, it oddly reminded me of a clock striking midnight.

I lingered on the hallway just outside of my Biology class wondering whether he came to class or not. He did. He was sitting in his usual seat staring straight in front of him. I stiffly walked to my desk and each step I took made my heart beat faster than before. He didn't acknowledge my presence as I scraped my chair loudly against the linoleum floor.

"Edward, I… I'm sorry about w-what I said yesterday," I began, my voice shaking. "You were right, I was out of line to say those things to you. I'm really sorry," I pleaded. He turned his head a fraction toward me without meeting my gaze, nodded once, and then looked the other way.

And that was the last contact I'd had with him, though he was there, a foot away from me, every day. He ignored me for the rest of the month after that. I watched him sometimes, unable to stop myself— from a distance, though, in the cafeteria or parking lot. The only conclusion I could come to believe was that he hated me. And I didn't blame him.

What I couldn't understand though was why I felt bothered that he wasn't speaking to me. Every day in Biology, I would always hope that he would make some smartass comment or a arrogant, cocky retort, but he never did.

I missed him.

There was no other way to word it. What concerned me most was, why? I only realized when I saw him ruffling Alice's hair just outside her class, that what I missed was the side of him that he showed me just before he got mad. The real side of him. I gathered, with a start, that he was putting on a façade for the rest of the school but when he was around his friends or siblings, he was being true to himself. The reason for the façade was another thing entirely.

I tried not to care about the mystery that is Edward Cullen but it didn't help that I dreamed of him every single night.

It was good to know at least that while Edward and I were ignoring each other like the plague, Shey and Dylan seemed to get closer as well as Emmett and Rosalie. It was oddly disconcerting to watch Shey getting flustered being around Dylan when I've seen her wrestle with Emmett and end up winning. Dylan is a good match for her, he 's more like Jasper only slightly more wild and carefree. I could see him taking good care of her and I almost cried at the thought that I would be passing on the torch to Dylan to keep Shey in check.

Emmett and Rosalie were another concept to grasp. I admit, at first I wasn't too keen on their relationship mostly because I doubt Rosalie would ever take Emmett seriously but it turns out I was dead wrong. They were in love that much I could tell. I haven't seen Emmett smile so much just by talking with her. And Rosalie, wow. I could not get any more wrong when it comes to her personality. She's nice, caring, sweet, funny but she can be a bitch when pissed off. I would hate to get on her bad side.

I just wish that they'd given me a heads up that we'll be sitting with them today. I thought to myself angrily.

"Please Cass?" Shey begged using the full force of the puppy dog face on me. "They invited us. Don't you think it's a little bit rude to outright decline their invitation. Please? You don't even have to sit beside Edward, I'll make sure of that,"

I sighed, resigned with myself.

"Yay!" She bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet while happily clapping her hands together like a little child going to a theme park.

I trudged my way after her, avoiding the expectant faces of the table ahead of us with the exception of Edward of course. Shey kept her promise and I found myself seated between her and Alice.

"So Bella, got any idea why they're calling an assembly after lunch?" Alice asked beside me trying to include me on their conversation because I'm sure they probably noticed the tension between me and Edward who was sitting two seats from me, next to Jasper. He was awfully quiet as well.

"I think it's about the after school programs they're going to put us through. I saw the papers on Mrs. Cope's desk when I was sent to the principal's office." I blushed when what I said caught up with my mind. I chanced a peek at Edward only to see he was looking down, his face expressionless.

"What kind of programs?" Alice practically squealed taking me by surprise.

"I don't know."

"I'll guess we'll just have to find out for ourselves," she remarked and the freakiest thing was, half a second later the bell rang. She smiled at me cryptically and winked.

"Testing, testing. Is this mike on?" Mr. Greene's voice boomed across the gym. "Okay, I'll bet you're probably wondering why I called for an assembly in the afternoon. The reason, my dear students, is that our school is very honored this year to be one of the chosen schools in the entire state to be chosen for the EP or the Elite Program.

"These programs will be held after school and it is mandatory for each and every one of you to sign up for one and one only. These programs will provide extra help in shaping your careers for the future. I won't dilly dally and waste your time so I'm going to announce some of the programs that will be held for the next two months starting on Monday. I assure you that you will want to join these programs."

He paused to cough slightly as he ruffled the papers in front of him, before he finally began to list off sternly, "These programs would be Fashion Designing, Photography, Modeling, Creative Writing, Sports, Journalism, Dancing, Web Designing and last but not least, Music. I have the sign-up sheets behind me and after the assembly you can now sign-up." As soon as Mr. Greene left the stage, students went wild running for the sign-up sheets.

"I'll go sign you up Cass. You'd probably cause a stampede anyway if you fell down in the middle of that chaos," Shey volunteered and the relief I felt was almost tangible in the air between us.

"Thanks Cass, I owe you one. I think I'll join Creative Writing,"

"No problem and you definitely owe me." I was about to ask her what she meant by that but she abruptly changed the subject. "So Alice, what are you going to sign up for?"

"Definitely Fashion Designing! I can't believe you'd even ask! I can't wait until next Monday!" she thrilled and her smile was so contagious that I couldn't help smiling myself.

I think that was the first time I sincerely smiled since Edward ignored me.

**In the next upcoming chapters, the big secret would finally be revealed! Dun Dun Dun! Can anybody guess what it is?**


	9. The Big secret

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

Voila, after weeks of anticipation, the big secret is finally revealed. If you have any reactions, suggestions, comments or complaints you know what to do!

**Chapter 8 **

"I can't wait till the end of the class!" Alice squealed beside me.

I laughed. "Alice, you said that five times already. We heard you the first time and I think you blew one of my ears off too."

"Whatever Bella." She scowled at me but I saw her lips twitch, so I knew she wasn't really mad at me.

Today was Monday and the cafeteria was full of ecstatic murmurs regarding today's after school program. Some of the members of the student council were passing the program schedules and Alice and Shey were practically bouncing with excitement as they tried to contain themselves from dragging one of student council members to our table.

"Seriously Alice, you're worse than Emmett when he sees the ice cream man," I teased, eyeing Emmett contemplating whether or not tell one his famous escapades. The whole gang laughed and I was surprised to see Edward actually smile though he was admittedly looking away from me.

"Oh, don't even get me started Bella. You should have seen him when we went to the park. He practically made a little kid cry because he wanted the last chocolate chip ice cream," Rosalie shared and I had to hold onto my sides to keep myself from falling over in laughter.

"Hey! In my defense, he wasn't really too upset about it," Emmett insisted, jutting out his bottom lip in mock hurt.

"Em! His mother had to take him home because he wouldn't stop crying."

That just made the whole table laugh harder. It wasn't until Angela, the treasurer, came over to our table with the schedules in her hand that we stopped laughing.

"Hi guys. Here are your schedules," she said with a smile, handing us our papers individually. When I received mine, my eyes almost bugged out of my sockets.

"Angela, are you sure this is mine?" I asked her, my voice half-way confused and half-way panicked.

"Yes, we double-checked everything Bella. Why? Is there a problem?" she asked, concerned.

"I signed up for Creative Writing but my schedule says I was enlisted in Music," I explained in bewilderment.

"Oh, there's no mistake Bella," Shey spoke casually, pausing to take a sip out of her Coke. I turned my puzzled eyes on her. "I signed you up for Music," she stated matter-of-factly, like it should have been obvious.

"How… why… you…." I stuttered, too furious to even form an accusation.

"Cass, you have a great voice and it's about time you show it to everyone."

"But you don't have the right to force me into something that I don't want to do!" I spluttered, indignant. This time I was seeing red.

She looked back at me calming, having already anticipated my reaction. Everybody else at the table was still as a statue, watching us, not wanting to enrage me further.

"You'll thank me for this in the long run."

"When hell freezes over," I spat her. "I won't attend that stupid class."

"Actually Bella, you can't get out of it. Half of your grade would be based on how well you did in the programs," Angela pointed out quietly, timid. I was instantly ashamed at myself for losing it as I looked around at the concerned faces of everyone around me. I drew in a deep breath and closed my eyes. I counted to ten and my anger slightly lessened. Slightly.

"This is not over," I threatened, locking eyes with Shey before pushing myself away from the table and walking towards the exit.

My life just got a whole lot worse.

EPOV

I watched Bella stomped towards the exit and I imagined a storm cloud above her head, shooting lightning. I almost chuckled if it wasn't for the tense atmosphere she left behind.

"Whoa," Jasper muttered, raising his eyebrows pointedly.

"Remind me never to get on Bella's bad side," Dylan whistled, eyeing the door warily where Bella had made her exit.

"She'll get over it," Shey said with a shrug, going back to her coke. Unlike the rest of us, she seemed completely unfazed by Bella's outburst.

"Why did you sign her up for Music?" Rosalie asked.

"Like I said, she has a good voice."

"But if she has a good voice then why does she hate Music so much?" Alice probed, curiously.

"That's a question you should probably ask Bella. Sharing her personal thoughts on that subject would be wrong of me," she said. This information only made me want to know more.

"Yeah, but I think it was still wrong for you to sign Bella to something that she clearly doesn't want," Emmett chided her with a deep frown. It was the first time I'd ever saw him get serious.

"You think I didn't feel guilty for doing what I did?" Shey looked at Emmett accusingly, raising her voice. "You think that I don't know she's pretending she's fine? I'm sick of pretending too Emmett. I'm sick of pretending she's fine and I'm sick of pretending that I'm not worried about her. You saw how much she changed. She used to sing in the shower; she used to sing at our birthdays and she used to sing whenever she's cooking but now, barely even a hum. I missed that Emmett. I miss her. I swore to myself that I'll find a way to bring the old Bella back," by this point she started sobbing and Dylan quickly engulfed her in his embrace. Emmett looked guilty and immediately took the empty seat next to her and then started patting her back. "I promise to bring her back," she promised, more to herself than him. I just sat there envisioning the Bella she described and compared it to the Bella I knew now. There was a glaring difference, the before Bella and the after Bella.

In the past few weeks that I observed Bella, she would only smile whenever she's in the company of others. She would smile and laugh at something they said but the smile was always short-lived. There was a dead look somewhere deep in her chocolate eyes and it was well hidden there except when she lets her guard down. I had been so caught in ignoring her that I didn't notice it consciously before. I was an ass.

"_No shit Sherlock,"_ the voice inside me mocked.

These past few weeks I reasoned with myself that I was avoiding her because I was mad at her for her quick assumptions but I knew better. The truth is, I didn't know how to act around her after she blatantly told me she hadn't remembered our kiss at that party. The same kiss that evoked an unknown warm feeling in my chest. I was hurt to say the least that she didn't remember anything from the most passionate and consuming kiss I ever felt in my whole life even considering the fact that she was drunk at that time.

_Geez, when did I turn into such a girl?_

"No one judges you for what you did, Shey. She just needs time to cool off," Jasper comforted her and I could tell he was in his empathy mode.

"I know," she sighed, her voice muffled because she was pressed against Dylan's chest.

"Just out of curiosity," Alice suddenly spoke up brightly. "Are you wearing Marc Jacobs?" That broke the tense atmosphere and we all burst into laughter. Expect Alice to divert every conversation with fashion.

I tuned out the rest of the conversation after that and envisioned the Bella that Shey had painted before me. I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips and I knew that from this moment on I couldn't ignore Bella Swan anymore.

**Bella POV**

I slammed my bag down my seat, not really caring whether I broke anything. Thank God no one was there yet or they'd have sent me to Anger Management class instead.

I groaned in frustration and put my head in my hands. I felt ashamed for being mad at Shey but I couldn't help it. I couldn't seem to find it in me to forgive her. It doesn't make sense, I know, but that's what anger does to you.

Why couldn't everyone just mind their own fucking business? The world would be a much better place if that were the case but no, my darling of a cousin had to step in and push me to something that I don't want.

I knew that she meant well and I would be lying If I said I never felt guilty for neglecting my music but I'm not the same Bella anymore. Music hasn't been my release of expression or emotion for a long time because for a long time, I never felt any emotion. Singing was like breathing air for me. I put my heart and soul to it but when my heart and soul were ripped out from inside me, it's like there was no more reason for anything.

I was brought out from my pity party when I heard the chair next to me scrape against the floor. I jumped a mile in my seat, startled that I hadn't heard anyone come in. I must be too far gone with my thoughts than I thought.

"Bella, are you alright?" the velvet voice I longed to hear for the past month asked me.

"What? Are you speaking to me again?" I snapped, my voice coming out sharper than intended. He didn't respond to me immediately. I figured he finally went right back to ignoring me so I was surprised to say the least when he replied.

"Bella, I'm sorry I've been such an ass lately. I was mad at you for the things you said but that wasn't an excuse for me to avoid you like the plague especially after you apologized. Will you ever forgive me?" he pleaded. I turned to face him and I saw it in his face that he was really sorry and he was sincere in his apology.

"It's fine Edward; I don't blame you for ignoring me. Any person would have reacted the same way you did considering what I said. You're not the only one at fault here." I paused and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry too."

"You don't have anything to apologize for, Bella, but I guess we're even. Friends?"

He held out his hand for me to shake. I smiled at the cheesiness of it all and grasped his hand with mine. As soon as his skin made contact with mine, there was this electric current that shot up to my arm that made my finger tingle and the hairs on my arm rise.

He must have felt it too because his hands froze and he quickly extracted them. I would have been offended if it weren't for the fact I would have done the same thing if it weren't for his lightning reflexes.

"So…" he started, trying to fill the awkward silence. "Mind telling me why you went all Britney Spears on us?" he joked and I wished that the awkward silence was back instead.

"I just hate it when people try to control me," I sighed. "I'm not that mad anymore mostly because I'm used to it with Shey but I'm still pretty pissed she had to go behind my back,"

"Just go easy on her. She was really upset after you left," I didn't know what to say to that.

We worked in companionable silence once the class started and I felt weird acting around Edward when he's being nice to me. The bell rang, signaling the end of the class and I realized with a start that I hadn't once thought about that stupid music class the whole entire time I was with Edward.

I packed my bag hastily, trying to avoid another awkward conversation with him. Unfortunately, Edward wasn't in on my plan.

"Hey, good luck with your class," he smiled a genuine smile, not his breathtaking crooked smile but a cute smile nonetheless.

"Thanks," I thanked him in response and bolted out the door. I stumbled a little as I reached the door but I paid no heed to it and just walked briskly out the door.

Gym passed by in a blur of shuttlecocks and rackets. We were playing badminton again and not even the threat of me being hospitalized or anyone else for the matter could distract me from what was waiting for me after class.

I trudged sluggishly to the locker room, thinking that if I move slow enough I'd be so late, the class is over.

No such luck, I arrived at the music room just before the teacher came in.

"Good Afternoon, I will be your music teacher for two months, my name is Ms. Anne Stewart," the teacher introduced herself but I could tell from the strained smile on her face that she wished she was somewhere else.

"_You and me both honey, you and me both," _I thought to myself with a sigh.

"We will be focusing on the basics first. Take out your notebooks and write what I have to say," Ms. Anne was about to start when a student raised their hand.

"Umm, aren't we like supposed to randomly sing and dance a song we feel like or I don't know maybe sing what we feel?" a snotty voice asked and I almost doubled over in my seat when I recognized Lauren Mallory. What the hell does Lauren know about singing?

Ms. Anne just chuckled. "This isn't an episode of glee," she chastised lightly. "Singing will come later in the month after we learn a few key basics." She went back to organizing her lecture and I sighed in relief that I didn't have to sing.

Before I knew it, it was time to go home which meant time to face Shey.

I walked through the double and doors and turned toward the parking lot. They were all there, the Cullens, the Hales and of course Emmett and Shey.

They all stared at me like an executioner as I walked toward them but I had my eyes trained on Shey who looked like she wanted to cry. The sight made me feel guilty. It was very rarely I see my cousin cry, once when her parents left her to go to Europe and the other when she lost her credit card.

All of them were in tense silence when I stopped just in front of Shey.

"You're lucky the teacher's a clueless bitch or I would be ignoring you right now." I was fighting to put on a straight and serious face but sadly acting wasn't one of my god-given talents. My lips twitched and it was the only sign Shey needed for her to jump up and hug me.

I burst out laughing. "Are you seriously crying?"

"Whose fault do you think is that?" she scoffed, sniffing.

"As far as I recall you were the one who did something wrong," I reminded her.

"Not that. I was talking about how you being a crybaby can be contagious," she pulled back from our embrace and smiled at me through her tears.

"I'm not a crybaby!" I cried indignantly.

"Yeah and Emmett is a virgin," she quipped.

"Hey!" Emmett cried and we both burst out laughing like crazy hyenas.

It was only then that I remembered the presence of our audience. Alice was clasping her hands together and looked at us like she was seeing puppies; Jasper was behind Alice, locking her in his embrace from behind; Emmett was as usual smiling his big dopey grin; Rosalie had a timid and kind smile on her face along with Dylan and Edward had his hands in his pockets, his ever famous smirk etched onto his face.

"Okay, now that we're a happy family again, can we go home now?" Emmett interrupted the no longer tense silence and turned towards the Cullens. "No offense guys but I'm getting hungry and it feels like a year since I last ate,"

"Dude, didn't you just eat like, two whole pounds of sloppy joe a while ago?" Jasper asked in bewilderment.

"_Dude_," Emmett responded emphasizing the word in mock exasperation. "That was _two hours _ago." He rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Does he always eat like this?" Dylan asked.

"Pretty much, you should see the amount of food we have on Christmas. You'd actually think we'd be feeding an entire army," I replied, smiling.

"C'mon monkey boy." Shey dragged Emmett toward the car and I said my goodbyes to all of them before heading into the car.

Halfway through our drive home, Emmett's phone started ringing.

In one movement he fetched it from his pocket and flipped it open with his thumb. "Yo," he greeted. Why couldn't Emmett answer the phone like normal people? "Oh, hey Pop, what's up? … Mom's home? But I thou- She's at the hospital? … Yeah sure, no problem and say hi to mom for me. We'll be there in a few minutes." Emmett ended the call and turned towards Shey who was driving. "Dad wants us to go the hospital,"

"I kind of figured that out by myself or did you forget I'm sitting next to you?" Shey asked Emmett sarcastically.

"Smartass," Emmett grumbled.

And then the bickering starts…

It was only five minutes later that we found ourselves walking through the hospital corridors. Nurses in their white uniform all turned to stop and nod at us as if we were the presidents of the United States. It frustrated me that I got this much attention just because who my parents are. I guess there was nothing I could do about it.

We opened the door to dad's office and almost instantaneously a flash of red came speeding down towards us.

"Hi mom." I laughed breathless from her tight hug, her red hair blowing into my face. Now I know where Emmett gets his bear hugs.

"Oh, I missed you Baby," my mom cooed.

"I missed you too mom," I laughed, pulling away from her embrace.

"Aha! I knew it! I knew you had a favorite!" Emmett whined like a six year-old. Mom just rolled her eyes.

"Emmett," she sighed exasperatedly like she was really talking to a six-year old. "It just so happens that Bella was the first one through the door. Now get over here and give your poor mother a hug" She beamed and held her arms out wide for him.

You'd think that a guy Emmett's size would have this I-don't-need-my-mother act going on but apparently my brother's not one of them. He eagerly crossed the room towards her arms and swung her in the air.

"Don't worry, I always knew I was the favorite," he whispered conspirationally but he could have been using a bull horn and it wouldn't make a difference.

"Shey! You're still as lovely as ever! I bet the boys have a hard time keeping their hands to themselves," Mom laughed, hugging Shey who was standing beside me.

"I'm not worried about that," she shrugged nonchalantly after she disentangled herself from her hug. "I have a bodyguard," she added pointing her thumb towards Emmett.

Renee laughed and I forgot how much I missed that sound. It was just so full of energy and joy and so… Renee. My father may be strict, stern and a clear authorative figure but my mom compliments him with her carefree attitude and belief of living life to the fullest. There were a lot of times where Renee needed more controlling than we do but when she needed to be stern, she always came through for us.

"It looks like I missed the reunion," my dad chuckled as he entered the room. Now my family was complete. I looked around the smiling faces in the room and realized that though we have so many possessions, this was my treasure right here.

"What do you think of the office?" mom asked, gesturing around the room. The office had a welcoming feeling despite it being a hospital. Light yellow wallpaper adorned the walls accentuated with white furnishings and carpets. I could almost imagine a fireplace being put in the corner which I'm sure in no time at all Renee would beg to be made if she hadn't already. "I insisted on decorating this office because you know how I hate feeling claustrophobic," she prattled off about her adventure in finding the furniture and I all but tuned her out. I love her and all but there's only so much a 17-year old girl can take. By the looks of everyone around me, they were pretty much doing the same.

Mom was in the middle of telling us about how the desk was an antique used by a blind king of Africa when Charlie finally interrupted her.

"Alright, honey. I think it's time we show them around the hospital." My dad suddenly became nervous for some reason. My mother seemed off as well when she nodded and lead us out of the room. They gave us the grand tour because oddly enough this was our first time here even though we've lived here for almost two months and our parents worked here. I always wanted to visit here but I couldn't seem to find the time.

It was no secret in my family that I wanted to be a doctor - well to be specific, a pediatrician. I've always had a soft spot for children and I was beyond thrilled when my parents decided to include a daycare in this hospital.

The tour ended and they led us into another room next to their office. Imagine our surprise when we came in through the door and saw seven people inside, five of whom we were well acquainted with.

Shey threw me a questioning look while Emmett mouthed, 'what the fuck?'.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Dylan seemed startled as well as we looked at each other warily. The two other people in the room with them smiled and looked towards our parents.

"Emmett, Shey and Bella, I'd like you to meet the Esme and Carlisle Cullen," Esme and Carlisle waved at us tentatively. "They are out business partners. We work side by side in managing Twilight Medical," she continued. Tension was palpable in the air as we nodded at them but didn't offer to shake their hands. In that moment, we all suddenly realised there was more to this meeting than just friendly introductions.

"These are my children," Esme spoke in a sweet voice and gestured to Edward and the rest. "That's Edward the one next to him is Jasper. Rosalie is the blond and that's Dylan next to her while this small girl right here is Alice." She held so much affection in her voice as she proudly introduced them to us.

"Uh, we've met actually," Shey spoke and gave Dylan a confusing look which he responded with a shrug. Confused faces seemed to be everywhere all except for the parents who held an expression of anxiety.

"There is a reason why we gathered all of you here," Carlisle spoke with authority. "Everyone please take a seat." He gestured towards the couches. The room was big enough that it didn't feel suffocating when we all occupied the large couch.

"I'd like for all of you to here the history behind this hospital, if you don't mind. Charlie will you please tell the story."

Dad cleared his throat and I had to refrain from laughing because of the stark contrast of Carlisle's voice from Charlie's.

"There isn't much to the story but it was founded by your grandfathers, my father and Carlisle's father. It started small but because of their hard-work and will to help others, the hospital became successful in a short amount of time.

"Before they died, it occurred to them that they didn't want a stranger running what they worked so hard for so it was passed down to us. They made a pact to unite their families by marrying the first son of Carlisle to my first daughter."

I froze, eye widening in slight panic. _Stop, hold-up and rewind. Did he just say __**marry**__?_

I looked towards Edward and saw that he couldn't believe it himself.

"What does that exactly mean?" Alice asked, hesitantly.

"It means that Edward and Bella would be getting married right after college to run the hospital if we should retire," Carlisle stated in a solemn voice.

"What the _hell?" _I burst. All pairs of eyes turned to look at me in surprise.

"Bella, mind you language," my mom chided.

"This isn't happening," I mumbled almost to myself. I looked towards Edward and saw that he was staring at me wide-eyed, probably disgusted with the idea of having me for a wife. _Well, same here buddy._

"I know this is a lot to take in but-" Carlisle was interrupted by Edward who suddenly stood up.

"Screw that. You can't force me to a life I don't want," he spat at his father and his face was the epitome of 'if looks could kill'.

"Edward Anthony Cullen sit back down this instant." It would have been a funny sight to see the great Edward Cullen being terrified by his own mother but sadly I was too numb to even think of anything. Edward reluctantly sat back down while glowering at both of his parents.

"Why me? Why not Jasper or Dylan? They're both older than me,"

"I consider both Jasper and Dylan as my sons but as much as I hate to think otherwise, they're adopted. The treaty says only a real Cullen shall marry a Swan," Carlisle explained.

"What if I don't want to marry Edward and run the hospital? What are you going to do then?" I challenged them because there is no way in hell I'm going to marry Edward Cullen.

"This isn't something you can run away from Bella. If you don't follow through the arrangement, we would have to shut down the hospital because we can't trust this hospital to anyone," my mother answered in a grave voice.

"Does it make any difference if they're a real Cullen? Dylan, Jasper and Rosalie are Cullens as much as I am and you can trust them to run the hospital," this time it was Edward who reasoned.

"Because it was what your grandfather wanted for you before he died," Edward's demeanor changed when Carlisle said this. His shoulders dropped and his eyes suddenly reflected pain. "And from what Charlie and Renee told me, Bella was planning to be a doctor and as you are too, it makes you the perfect candidates for the job."

"I can't believe this," I muttered weakly before standing up on shaky legs and walking towards the door. The tears pooled in my eyes but I refuse to let them spill. All eyes were on me when I grabbed the brass doorknob and slammed the door behind me as hard as I could.

I walked aimlessly around the corridors of the hospital for a long while; the thought of going home and facing reality was making me feel sick. How could my own parents do this to me? They lied. They couldn't find the spare time to tell me that I had a fiancé I didn't even know about.

_Fiancé, ugh…. _The word didn't seem right applied to me. All of a sudden it seemed terrifyingly alien and I didn't want anything to do with it.

I was brought out of my sleep-walking stupor when I noticed where I was heading and for the first time in what felt like years, I let a small smile tweak my lips.

The Day-care room.


	10. Sacrifice

**I don't own twilight. Thanks to my Beta! Anyway here it goes, hope it doesn't suck.**

Chapter 9

The daycare room was located in the right wing of the hospital, just down the hallway to where they keep the newly born infants. Inside, it was decorated with rainbow colors with cartoon characters posted on the wall. To the left was a playground and next to it was a big pool of balls. On the opposite side of the wall to it was a TV which was now playing Dora the explorer. In the center of the room close to the wall was a big treasure chest where I'm guessing they kept all of their toys while a little in front of that was big carpet rug that look like it was comfortable to sleep in while to the right sat a plush chair and next to it was a big shelf filled with children's text books and there were tables and chairs used for coloring just to side from where I'm standing.

There was only one kid in the daycare room, while a little behind her was a middle-aged carer, readining a magazine but occasionally glancing over motherly. The little girl was busy with her coloring book.

Then the woman noticed me and placed the magazine on her lap to give me a suspicious look. "May I help you?" she asked with a Spanish accent.

"Um, no. I was just… do you mind if I stay here for a little while?"

Her eyes softened as she noted the hysterical edge on my voice and the red in my eyes and eventually she nodded and replied kindly, "Of course dear. Stay as long as you like."

I nodded and made my way over to the little girl who still didn't look up from her work. She was wearing a white hospital gown which, I realised sadly, meant she was admitted to this hospital

Glancing over her shoulder, I said with a polite smile, "That's a pretty picture. You know I had dog like that once but he ran away when I was five."

"What was the doggy's name?" she asked sweetly, looking at me for the first time. She had a soft angelic face, dimples, a cute little button nose and a heart-felt shaped face which was framed by her curly hazel colored hair but what caught me off guard was her twinkling green eyes. Almost the same green eyes I stared into countless times and the same ones that have been haunting my dreams.

It took me longer than it should have to answer her question. "P-Patty,"

"Pretty name. I wish I had a doggy like Patty," she sighed wistfully, "But my daddy told me I'd get rabbits and I would get sick. I don't think rabbits make you sick. I think they're cute,"

I smiled, amused. "I think what your dad meant is that you'll get rabies," I corrected. Then I elaborated as she lifted her green eyes to look at me in confusion, "Rabies are different from rabbits. You get rabies when a dog bites you and it makes you feel icky while rabbits are the cute little animals," I explained.

Since she still looked a little confused, I hurriedly changed the subject. "Since I know that you like rabbits, I'm guessing your name is hmmm…. Bunny?" I asked her playfully, hoping to make her laugh. It worked; she giggled.

"No silly, my name is Claire," she stated proudly.

"Hello Claire, my name is Bella,"

"Bella. Bel-_la_." She repeated it slowly as if committing it to memory. Finally, "I like your name. Can I be a Bella too?"

I laughed because, honestly, this child was too innocent and precious for her own good.

"Sure, but I don't know why you want to be a Bella. I'm sure being a Claire is much more fun and amazing."

"No, being a Claire is no fun at all." She pouted as she said that, but her eyes hardened as well, changing it from a sulky-child pout to one filled with unmistakable sadness.

It was a few seconds before I dared to ask softly, "Why would you say that?"

"Cus I'm not allowed to play outside cus I'm _sick,"_ she spat the word like it was a curse, with bitterness beyond her years. "And I don't get to see my daddy anymore."

Before I could react, a doctor opened the door and told her it was time for her medicine. She mumbled a weak good-bye to me and trudged toward the door.

"She's a remarkable little girl, isn't she?" the aid asked.

"Yeah, she is," I murmured quietly. My heart was already breaking for that little girl mere minutes after I met her. She should be playing with her friends and living a normal happy childhood, not trapped in this hospital. I for one know how it feels to feel trapped in this building. God only knew how many times I've been rushed into the emergency room. But despite all this, I could see her bright aura and energy, shining brightly whenever she's not reminded of the things she couldn't have.

"What does she mean when she hardly gets to see her father?" I turned toward the woman who was now putting away Claire's coloring book.

"Claire comes from a poor family. Her mother died giving birth to her and her father works hard every day to support the hospital finances. From what I know, he only visits once or twice a week. I can't say I blame him for not visiting too often," she admitted sadly, "not when he has daughter who has leukemia."

"L-leukemia?" I stuttered, horror-stricken.

She nodded and the expression on her face told me she wished she was lying.

"This hospital is the only thing that's keeping her alive," she murmured so quietly I almost didn't hear her myself. I turned around only to find that she was gone.

It was heartbreaking to realize that stories like poor Claire's were probably all too common. Minutes passed by but I didn't move until an earsplitting ring tone broke me out of my trance. I looked around to find the source of the noise when I realized it was my cell phone ringing, only to find out I have a text message from Shey.

_Emmett got a ride with mom and dad._

_I'll be waiting for you in the parking lot whenever you're ready. _

_I'm always here for you Cass :-)_

_-S_

Though I appreciated Shey's concern, it wasn't enough cheer me up from my suddenly damper mood.

I was surprised to find that it was already nightfall when I found Shey leaning against the car outside in the parking lot. From afar, her demeanor seemed tired and worn-out, a contrast to her hyper-active personality. The early November wind played with her hair as she looked to be deep in thought while fiddling with her hands. That surprised me, as she was never one to fidget or to think seriously of something but given the bomb my parents dropped earlier on us, I wouldn't be surprised if it became permanent.

She hadn't heard me coming, that much was evident when she nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw me.

"Hey," she said pulling me for an embrace. My arms stayed limp at my sides. It was as if my body was drained from energy and was replaced by a lifeless zombie.

She let me go and eyed me with concern.

"I'm fine," I said, but even my voice seemed lifeless.

She bit her lip, a telltale sign she was hiding something and wasn't sure she should tell me. I sighed. I wasn't in the mood to deal with this yet so I simply turned my back and walked to the passenger side of the door and got in. She understood my need for space and got in the driver's seat wordlessly.

The soft purr of the car provided a momentary distraction from my racing thoughts. I found that if I closed my eyes and focused hard on the sound, my mind wouldn't wander to unnerving thoughts. As the seconds go by though, it got harder to concentrate and the drawer that I tried so hard to close up burst open.

Thoughts of Edward suddenly invaded my mind and I couldn't help but smile. I was attracted to him, there was no doubt about it. Whenever I think of Edward, before all this happened, I couldn't help the smile that crept up to my face even though my mind was telling that it was absurd for me to obsess over a boy who could possibly be diagnosed with multiple personality disorder. It's still the same for me now, the only difference is that whenever I think of him, the word fiancé pops up into my mind, taunting me with its blinking neon lights and the smile quickly turns into a grimace. I never knew I could hate a word so much.

My mind wandered back to Claire for a reason unbeknownst to me. I couldn't help but feel connected to her even though I knew that if I was planning to be a doctor, I shouldn't be so attached to patients so easily. But with Claire, it was different. She was an angel so precious and innocent that it felt wholly wrong for her to be burdened with a disease that's beyond her capability. If I know anything about leukemia is that it's no laughing matter. Living with parents invested in the medical world, I've seen what Leukemia does to patients. It's a disease that takes away your life minute by minute until there's nothing left of you but with Claire, it was so different. Instead of wallowing on the unfairness of life, she chose to be happy instead and make the most out of it. You can't even see traces of suffering anywhere in her eyes except when she misses her father.

"_The hospital is the only thing that's keeping her alive." _

I shut my eyes tighter and willed the tears to stop from spilling.

"_This isn't something you can run away from Bella. If you don't follow through the arrangement, we would have to shut down the hospital because we can't trust this hospital to anyone." _

Something, a long forgotten memory tugged at the corners of my mind. It played like an old black and white movie, slightly blurry but you could clearly see a crying six year-old little girl sitting on her grandfather's lap.

_"Now why is my Baby Bella crying?"_

_The little girl rubbed at her eyes, fleetingly pleased to hear her nickname._

_"Mommy wants me give my dolly to Shey just cus she wanted it," the little girl wailed, already on the verge of starting another crying jag. The grandfather patted her back comfortingly in response._

_"Is there a reason you don't want to give Shey your doll? Your mommy told me you weren't playing with it anymore," her grandfather continued while rubbing her back and the little girl found the action to be comforting at the same time pleasing._

_"Cus it's mine. I don't want her to have it," the little girl cried indignantly, frowning. "You think I'm right, don't you, grandpa?" A pair of doe chocolate eyes turned toward her grandfather, pleadingly._

_"Baby girl, sometimes we have to think about other people too. Try putting yourself in Shey's shoes," the little girl's grandfather chided gently. "How would you feel if Shey refused to give you her toy?"_

_The little girl's face scrunched up in thought. "I would be sad," she paused in shock then suddenly cried, "Grandpa! I don't want Shey to be sad. Okay, I'll give her my dolly," the little girl bounced with excitement, her crying all but forgotten._

_"Now what did we learn today, Bella?" this was her grandfather's usual question whenever his visit comes to an end but nonetheless, the little girl put a finger to her chin in thought._

_"I learned that… I have to wear other people's shoes more," a wide grin spread across her face at her conclusion while her grandfather smiled indulgently down at her before pulling her into a hug._

_"That's my girl."_

I knew when I opened my eyes that there was no turning back. My fate was sealed the moment the memory started playing in my head. Some people might think I'm being a martyr but when I think of Claire, it hardly feels like it because I know that she's worth it.

Shey had been quiet and contemplative throughout the rest of the drive which was uncharacteristic for her. Silence passed and when we were just a few blocks down our street she stopped the car.

"What are you doing?" I broke the eerie silence.

"Well," she began nervously and I knew this couldn't be good. "Just promise me you won't freak out okay? The Cullens had their house renovated and they were planning to stay at that motel but… um… Renee insisted … that…_theycomelivewithus_," even though she rushed the last part, it was hard not to hear it.

I could have punched the dashboard, I could have screamed and bawl my eyes out complaining of the unfairness of the world… but I didn't because I've already come to terms with what I have to do. Shey, however didn't have a clue.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Shey repeated turning her whole torso towards me.

"Of course I did. I'm not deaf."

"Then why the hell are you so calm about this?" she threw her hands up in frustration. "I know I was the one who kept pushing you to him but marriage? I'm scared shitless and I'm not even the one who's engaged,"

I shrugged in response which made her to gape at me even more.

"Is there something I should know about? Just an hour ago, you went all ape-shit on us which is perfectly understandable but now, you're all calm about this,"

"Let's just say someone changed my mind,"

She sighed, shaking her head. The action made her look the more mature one between the two us.

"And you're fine with the fact that they're going to live with us?"

"Practice for the future I guess," I muttered.

"Bella…" she clicked her tongue in a disapproving manner, took a deep breath and started driving again.

She drove much slower this time and when we finally reached the house, there were 3 more cars parked at the driveway, a Porsche, a Mercedes and a Vanquish. It's funny how many things you can learn when your ex-boyfriend was a mechanic.

Shey turned off the engine but didn't move to get out of the car while I stared straight ahead.

"You do know this whole thing is crazy right?" she said not looking at me.

"What kind of a life would be if everything was fucking perfect?" I laughed darkly. I noticed from the corner of my eyes the look of pity and concern in her eyes when she heard me curse.

I buckled out of my seat belt and headed towards the front door, bypassing the other cars. Shey soon followed and hurried to catch up with me.

There couldn't have been a more awkward welcome home greeting in the world than what greeted me as I came in through the door.

Seven pairs of eyes turned to look at me and there had been nothing but silence for one whole minute while I was standing there in the foyer looking like an idiot. You could probably guess who broke the silence first.

"So… anyone want to play Uno?" of course it was Emmett.

"Bella we have to talk," mom was the first to directly address me, completely ignoring Emmett.

"Fine, but I don't want an audience," I grunted and nodded towards everybody else.

They scurried out of the room like they didn't want to be there in the first place.

"Bella, we are so sorry sweetheart," my mom began but I held my hand to cut off her explanation because I don't have the energy to deal with this tonight.

"I'm going along with… whatever this is but if you expect me to be all smiles and pleasant then you're asking way too much," she silently agreed, not saying anything but her eyes said it all. That she was sorry and she wished I didn't have to go through with this. I love both of my parents and I decided that I'm not going to blame anyone for this because it wouldn't change anything. I could blame my grandfather but I knew that he was only doing what he knew was right. I smiled meekly at them and trudged upstairs to my room but before I could put one foot into the stairs, my dad stopped me.

"You wanna eat something Bells? You haven't had dinner yet,"

"I lost my appetite. I just want to sleep," I said weakly and climbed the stairs to my room.

I shut the door softly behind me and almost fell into my bed. The soft comforter felt welcoming and while everything was changing around me, I took refuge to the fact that my bed is still the same. I was about to turn off the light when I heard a knock on my door. God really hates me right now.

"Come in," I called weakly not even bothering looking up from my pillow.

The door opened and closed softly accompanied by loud footsteps which by the sounds of it, belongs to Emmett.

"How are you feeling Bells?" Yep, I was right. It was Emmett.

"As fine as a person who was told that she was engaged even before she was born," I mumbled into the pillow.

"Yeah, that kind of sucks," he chuckled nervously and I frowned. Emmett was never one to be nervous.

"What do you want, Emmett?" I asked lifting my face from the pillow only to be met by my brother's concerned face a few inched from mine.

"Well, I know I haven't been a good brother lately but you know that I'm always here for you, right Bells?" he said in such complete seriousness that I had to wonder if the person before me really was my brother. "And if that douche ever laid a hand on you, well, he better start reading the bible cause he's going to meet the Big Guy pretty soon," he added threateningly, returning to the old Emmett I knew and love.

"Must you always ruin the moment?" I joked half-heartedly. He laughed.

"But seriously Bella, I'm always here for you," His eyes shone with such love and concern that my eyes started to well up.

"I know Emmett. Thank you." I said sincerely, eternally grateful that I have my brother in all of this.

"You should probably know that Edward and Jasper's room are right next to mine so if he did something really stupid, I'll come for him in his sleep," he threatened, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"Speaking of Edward, where was he? I didn't see him when I came in," I asked, curious.

"He left a few minutes after you. He's probably trying to wrap his head around this shit somewhere. Jazz and Dylan went with him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid," Emmett responded nonchalantly like he didn't care.

"How about you? How are you taking all this?" I asked him, sitting up.

He ran a hand through his hair which was uncharacteristic for him to do. "Honestly, I'm freaked out that my little sister's about to get hitched sometime in the future and what's worse is that even if I beat the daylights out of him, he'd still be your husband," he cringed when he said the word 'husband'

"Emmett is your love for violence genetic or is it just you?" I wouldn't be surprised if he got recruited by a Mafia or wrote a book entitled: "101 Ways to Knock the Daylights out of Your Opponent"

"It's a gift," he said, showing his goofy grin. I sighed, shaking my head with a smile on my face. Emmett will always be Emmett.

"But Bella," he added. "I'm scared too, I'm scared that you're making the biggest mistake of your life by going along with this," His expression was utterly heartbreaking, echoing the sincerity of his words. I sat up on my knees and leaned forward to hug him. His arms wound around me like a steel cage, protecting me.

"Why B? Why are you agreeing to this?" he whispered, his words fading into the night.

"Because I met a little girl who probably has it worse than I do," I whispered.

He pulled back to smile at me, a sad smile, and kissed my forehead like he always did when we were little and I used to run into his room at night, scared by the dark or some such. He didn't need me to elaborate because he already understood. It's always been like that between us. Emmett maybe loud and immature most of the time but when he's being a brother to me, his tender side comes out for which I am grateful for.

"Rosalie's lucky to have you Emmett," I smiled.

"Nah, I'm lucky to have her," he grinned back.

"So don't let her get away okay?"

"Wasn't planning on it." He stood up and walked towards the door, shutting the light as he went.

"Love ya Bells," he called out over his shoulder as he shut the door.

"Love you too Emmett," I replied, getting back under the covers where I pretended that everything around me was still the same.

**Reviews?**


	11. The Burglar

Chapter 10

This day has got to be the longest day in my life. My fight with Shey about the music class seemed weeks ago compared to what's happened just a few hours ago. My nerves were stretched too tight despite feeling tired. I couldn't sleep even though my limbs felt too heavy to even move.

I begrudgingly sat up and walked off to change into my comfiest sleep wear, a baggy shirt paired with tight black boy shorts that were decent enough not to reveal anything other than my legs.

I hopped back into bed and buried under the covers, closing my eyes. Nothing seems to work because I kept on tossing and turning before kicking the comforter off of me. I sat up angrily and threw my pillow across the room in agitation before deciding on having a midnight snack to calm my nerves.

I trudged barefoot toward the kitchen, my footsteps the only sound filling the silence of the house. I shivered slightly from the coldness of the tiled floor but didn't mind it. I turned the lights on the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to get the chocolate syrup that I needed to make my hot chocolate milk. My mom used to make this for me back when I was little. She said it was the only thing to get me to stop asking them to buy a new toy because I fall asleep almost immediately after I drink it. I grabbed my mug and a few other ingredients like the cocoa powder and marshmallows from the cupboards and started making the milk.

It felt like my body was on autopilot, doing tasks monotonously but never showing any emotion.

I sighed before drinking the warm liquid. The milk felt warm and somehow it helped me relax my muscles. I felt like I was a child again where everything was as simple as black and white. I stared off into space, just thinking about nothing and oddly enough, it felt refreshing, not having to worry about anything or disappointing anyone.

Just then I heard the front door slam. I jumped and my thoughts immediately screamed that a thief was trying to break into our house, but what kind of thief would be stupid enough to make that much noise? Much less use the front door? Nonetheless, I moved cautiously to the sink to get the frying pan to use as a weapon and quietly moved to the living room. My heart was pounding in my ears as I got closer and closer. The living room was pitch black but I could see the tall silhouette standing in the foyer, it looked like he was fumbling for something. Luckily the switch was just next to me and I moved to turn it on. I didn't know whether to sigh in relief or to panic and run for cover when I saw who it was.

Edward shielded his eyes from the sudden bright light before looking around the room to see who turned it on.

My breath came out in short gasps as the adrenaline rush died down from my body and put a hand to my chest to calm down.

"Bella what are you doing here?" he asked arching a perfect eyebrow.

"I live here remember?" I quipped at his idiotic question.

"No, I meant why are you still awake?"

"I couldn't sleep. Why are you arriving just now? At this time of the night? I thought you were freaking burglar or something!" it was only then that I realized how I'm starting to sound like a nagging wife. God, the irony of it all. I turned back to the kitchen leaving it up to him to answer me or not so I wouldn't look like I cared.

He did answer me. "I lost track of time," was all he said.

I resumed my previous seat on the kitchen island and was surprised to see that Edward had followed, staring at me or rather my legs unabashedly.

My cheeks tinged red in embarrassment and when I crossed my legs did he only looked up at me. Why did I have to wear my most revealing sleep wear tonight of all nights? Right, comfort. I snorted mentally. It's having the opposite effect right now by the way I'm feeling under Edward's stare.

"What?" I asked irritated that he's mocking what I wear.

He shook his head. "N-nothing. Can I sit?" he gestured toward the seat opposite me.

"S-sure," I answered nervously. Oh boy, I am so not ready to have this conversation with him nor any other time in the future for that matter.

He ran his hand through his hair nervously before speaking which he only does when he's either embarrassed or nervous. I'd bet on the latter.

The tense and awkward silence pressed down on us and I didn't how long we sat there avoiding each other's gaze.

"Fuck, this is awkward," he chuckled nervously letting out a big gust of air while I fidget with the hands on my lap.

"Tell me about it," I blurted. I hadn't planned on saying anything but apparently I didn't have a verbal filter anymore. I looked up to him to see if he heard me just in time to his eyes snap to mine which meant he did. We stared at each other for a total of five seconds before we did the unthinkable. We burst out laughing.

It felt refreshing to laugh, a drastic change from the dreary mood I had been in all day. I relished in the feeling of being able to laugh at my situation without anyone judging me I was crazy. It was a while before we managed to stop laughing and the awkward silence was replaced by a friendlier atmosphere.

We were lost in our own thoughts and I think this was the first time I ever let my guard down around him and surprisingly, it feels good. Edward was the first to speak when he saw me took a sip from my mug.

"What are you drinking?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's chocolate milk with marshmallows… do you want me to make you one?" It felt awkward to offer him milk but still, I thought it would be rude if I didn't offer him anything.

"Nah I don't really drink from milk cartons,"

"It's powdered milk," I clarified.

"You drink powdered milk?" his voice didn't hint an incredulous tone but rather only curiosity.

"Yeah, it helps me sleep and I don't really trust milk cartons," I shrugged sheepishly, blushing. "Got a problem with that?" I added in a defensive tone.

"No, none at all. I just pegged you for the coffee type of girl,"

"Nah, I don't really drink coffee. I usually have problem sleeping whenever I drank that stuff so…" I shrugged again. "What about you? Do you drink coffee?"

"Only when I'm going to be busy for the day but otherwise no, I don't drink coffee," I nodded politely in response but I furrowed my brow when he laughed suddenly. "I just realized something, were you seriously trying to beat the death out of me with that frying pan?"

"Hey! I thought you were burglar okay?" I defended.

"Bella, you do know that a burglar might carry a gun right?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well maybe next time, you'd arrive at a more decent hour," I snapped.

"Yes mom," he recited while rolling his eyes. "Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"You don't have to answer. I was just curious about your reaction," He assured. He paused for a few seconds, hesitant. "Why do you hate music so much? From what I gathered from Shey, you didn't used to. So why the sudden change?"

I froze as soon as I comprehended his question. The sudden change of atmosphere in the room was dizzying and it felt like there was a huge lump in my throat.

"Bella you don't have to answer if you don't want to," Edward assured me once more. He's giving me an option and I truthfully didn't want to reveal my reasons but there was a small part of me, a very small part, that was aching to get the words out, just to lift a little bit of the burden I've been carrying around all these years even if it means divulging it to someone like Edward. By some miracle, the small part of me won.

"When I was uh, visiting here during one summer just before high school, I met someone… Jacob. His father used to go fishing with my dad and he's two years younger than me. He… he was my first boyfriend and we dated during the whole summer. I was young, you know? I thought it was love and the fact that we stayed in touch the whole year strengthened my belief that he was… the _one_," I snorted and shook my head at myself. "I was so naïve back then. I remember I used to count down the days till I could see him again and when it finally came, I was a nervous wreck. I spent hours in front of the mirror finding the right outfit that I had to ask Shey for help, hell I even wore mascara. But what did I get? The cheating bastard making out with his cousin's girlfriend. I cried a lot that day looking like a raccoon because of the stupid mascara. After that, I just felt depressed and sad all the time. Emmett told me to let it out through my music but I just… can't. Music was my outlet of expression you know? I stopped playing my music because how can I show what I feel when I don't feel anything at all? Did I mention I never wore mascara after that?" I shook my head again, feeling the disgust for myself.

"So that explains why you hated me huh?"

"Sorry,"

"Nah, it's cool. Serves me right anyway," Edward shrugged, smiling. I smiled in return, thankful that he didn't apologized for my sad love life. "But Bella, don't let this Jacob guy change you because of what he did to you, you're far too extraordinary for that," I blushed at his compliment and tried to change the subject.

"I think I better get back to sleep," I said with a yawn.

"Yeah me too, though I have no idea where the hell I'm supposed to be sleeping,"

I laughed. "I'll show you," I dumped the mug in the sink and led him out of the kitchen, turning off the lights as we went. We stopped in front of the guest bedroom in the second floor where he was going to share with Dylan

"Goodnight," I whispered then turned for my room which was right down the hall.

"Goodnight and Bella–" I turned around expectantly. "Thanks," Even in the darkness, I could see his crooked grin and I swear my heart almost skipped a beat. I was just glad he couldn't see the bright red stain on my cheeks.

He moved to close the door softly while I tiptoed towards my room. Once I was safely in the refuge of my room behind its closed doors, did it suddenly hit me. I had lasted the whole night talking to Edward Cullen without either one of us yelling or throwing a fit. I went to sleep that night feeling so bewildered that I zonked out to sleep the moment my head hit the pillows.


	12. The Meadow

Chapter 11

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Alice's trilling voice greeted me as I woke. Apparently she had taken it upon herself to be my personal alarm clock for the day. I just hope, for her sake, that she has a better fate than all my previous alarm clocks.

"Go away," I croaked with my face still behind my pillow.

"Wake up Bella, I'm going to tell you something,"

"What?" I asked, my voice sounding embarrassingly hoarse.

"Your parents wanted me to tell you that you can skip school today. They didn't think you'd be in the clear state of mind to go to school with the news they gave you yesterday so you're free for the day. Kinda makes me wish I had an arranged fiancé I didn't know about…. Hmmm but then again I already have Jasper and what if the guy wasn't cute?..." she rambled, momentarily forgetting that I was here.

"Alice. Alice. ALICE!" I shouted to get her attention. "If I have no school today then why did you wake me up? Couldn't you have left a damn note?"

"Where's the fun in that silly?" I groaned into my pillow in response.

"Oh well, I'll leave you to sleep in peace. Bye!" The sound of her light footsteps got quieter as she left the room while I pitifully tried to go back to sleep. I tossed and turned but sleep seemed to avoid me. I lay flat on my back with a sigh. Asleep or not, I refuse to get up from my bed and the peace and comfort it offered. It felt relaxing to lay in my bed, having both my mind and body at rest which was a rarity for me. It was roughly thirty minutes later when my back and neck were starting ache that I decided it was time for me to get up.

The house seemed ominous without the presence of my family. I observed as I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. My heart did a double time when I saw Edward quietly eating breakfast in the kitchen all by himself.

"What are you doing here?" He looked up to me, startled before his mouth formed into a sly grin.

"I live here now, remember?" he repeated my answer to the same question he asked last night.

I shook my head. "No, I meant aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"You think you're the only one who could skip class because you're not in the 'clear state of mind'?" he repeated Alice's words while rolling his eyes. "You should thank me by the way since I was the one who suggested we don't go to school today,"

I shook my head again, this time in amazement. "You really are something, aren't you?"

"Sweetheart, you haven't seen anything yet," he winked. My heart fluttered both because of the nickname and the gesture.

I poured myself a hearty bowl of Charms cereal and began chewing absentmindedly. There was a comfortable silence between us as we both ate our breakfast but unfortunately for me, it didn't last long.

"Bella, I think we need to talk about this," he put his fork down and looked straight at me. The gesture reminded me of my father when he's trying to be serious.

I gulped down my cereal before nodding. "Yeah, you're right," I agreed with him. If I'm planning to follow through this arrangement then I have to establish a friendship or if not at least a peaceful coexistence with my arranged-to-be husband.

"But not here, we're going out somewhere so hurry up and get ready. I'll wait for you," I was lucky there wasn't anything inside my mouth when he said that or else I would have made another spectacle of myself. The whole thing sounded like a date when clearly it's not… it's not right? What am I thinking? Of course it's not! Stupid Bella. Ugh , Shey's right I am such a spaz.

I hurriedly finished my breakfast– ignoring the inner monologue in my head– and got ready. Once I was happy in my look which consisted of a plain red blouse and jeans, I walked down the stairs to find Edward sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Ready?"

"Yup," I locked the doors as we exited the house and headed towards the garage. He led me over to his Vanquish which I noted was far too flashy to be driven around in Forks. He opened the door for me, a gesture that caught me off guard. He flashed me a smirk when he saw my reaction.

"I maybe a jerk Bella but I was raised right," He announced, amused that I was surprised.

"Hmm… maybe you are Esme's son after all," I teased to which he rolled his eyes.

"Just get in the damn car," He said, mockingly exasperated. I complied and found that I have to duck my head, lower than I was used to in order to fit inside the car. When I was seated properly, Edward made his way to the driver's side and started the engine.

"If you don't mind me asking, whose car is this?" I asked him.

He looked at me as if he didn't understand the question. "It's mine," he said with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Your dad bought you an Aston Martin Vanquish?" I stated with incredulity. "I thought the Volvo was yours,"

"The Volvo is mine but we use it since it's less conspicuous. A Vanquish is common enough in Chicago but when we moved here, we decided the Vanquish would cause attention so we bought the Volvo," He explained while driving before turning to me with a wicked smile. "Why, are you jealous?" he teased though I supposed I had it coming.

"Don't flatter yourself. I love my Audi. I just wondered if this car was stolen or not so that when we're pulled over, I could just pretend that you held me hostage and kidnapped me," I shrugged at him, smiling.

"You seriously have a flaw in thinking like a criminal mind. First of all, a hijacker would never stop for the police so it's likely impossible that he'll get pulled over. Secondly, a criminal wouldn't put you in the passenger seat in plain view, no, he'd stow you in the trunk with your hands and feet bound and your mouth gagged,"

"You seem to know the criminal minds so well," I asked with mock implication. He shrugged smirking.

It was a while before we said anything though the silence was anything but uncomfortable. The only time we did talk was when I asked if I could play the stereo.

"Sure, just put the CD back in its exact space. The CDs are all arranged according to year and musical preference and I'd hate to see you at the receiving line of one of my fits," he chuckled, remembering what I suppose was an inside joke.

"Geek," I muttered quietly under my breath.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Well it is kind of true," I shrugged, sheepishly.

"Look who's talking,"

"Whatever Edward," I rolled my eyes. I picked an album case with no cover art and inserted the disk into the slot to play.

"Clair De Lune?" I gasped at his choice of music. It wasn't the type of music I could imagine him listening to. I pegged him for an Old school rock type or even an RNB guy as much as I hate RNB. Would anything about Edward Cullen ever cease to amaze me?

"You know Debussy?" he asked, shocked as well.

"Not well," I admitted. "My mother plays a lot of classical music around the house. I only know my favorites,"

"It's one of my favorites too," he admitted reluctantly. "Just don't tell anyone I said that or Dylan's not gonna let me live that one down,"

"Fine but as long as you don't tell anyone that I was holding that frying pan last night,"

"Deal," he agreed, using the full effect of his crooked smile on me and my breathing just about stopped. Damn that smile should come with a warning.

I internally chastised myself. If we were going to have this talk properly then I should stop noticing all these little things about him that kept distracting me. The inevitable conversation we are about to have is already enough to make me run to the mountains without me doing something remotely embarrassing.

Listening to Clair de Lune helped me calm my nerves but when I looked at the windows, I can't help but notice we were already out of town. My nerves came back exponentially.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Someplace where I like to think,"

"You're not going to kill me are you?" I asked suspiciously. I was only joking but there was a small part of me, a very small part that was afraid of him. I'm usually good at reading people but Edward was an enigma I couldn't figure out which led me to believe I was right about multiple personality disorder theory.

All I got from him was a laugh. He turned to an unused road, increasing that very small part of me that was fearful for my life. I clutched the armrests of my seat when he stopped at a dead end. My heart was pounding in my ears when he got out of the car and walked to my side of the door.

He burst out laughing when he saw me as he opened the door. I frowned at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You really thought I was going to kill you?" Edward burst out between his laughter. "You should have seen your face," he doubled over on his laughter while clutching his stomach.

"It's not funny," I grumbled, red-faced. His response was even more laughter.

I got out of the car and angrily stomped past him. He grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Bella where are you going?" he asked still laughing.

"I'm going home since we're not going to talk because you're so busy laughing," I glared at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I promise to behave," he said trying to control his laughter. I roughly pulled away my arm back and resumed my trek home. He ran to catch up to me, this time grabbing my wrist more firmly.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed at you. I'm sorry," He said more sincerely, this time without laughter.

Angry tears poured down my face no matter how hard I try to stop them. I duck my head down to hide it but he saw it anyway.

"Oh God you're crying. Bella I'm really, really sorry. Please don't cry. Here you can punch me if it makes you feel any better," I would have laughed at his obvious phobia at seeing girls cry. Instead, I curled my hand into a fist– thankful that Emmett taught me self-defense– and punched him right in the gut.

He clutched his stomach, this time in agony, as he cursed under his breath. "Fuck, I didn't mean it literally!"

"Maybe you should have taught of that before you laughed at me," I said while wiping my tears. He didn't say anything anymore, whether from anger or from the pain– I didn't know.

"Are you okay now?" I asked after a little while, the guilt creeping up to me.

"Man you got a right hook! Are you part Amazon or something?"

"You're forgetting Emmett's my brother,"

"Oh yeah I guess that explains it," he muttered.

I bit my lip in shame. "I'm really sorry I punched you in the gut,"

He smiled, straightening up and wincing. "Nah, it's okay. I deserved it anyway… I think," he added as an afterthought. He started walking towards the opposite direction, the one with the dead end.

"Where are you going?" There was nowhere to go from here except to turn around and go back.

"We're going hiking," he said matter-of-factly without even looking at me.

"We're going hiking?" My voice reached up an octave. "But there's no trail," Thank god I wore tennis shoes.

"Who says we're going to take a trail?" he said and I gulped even more. "You're not scared are you? I would have thought someone who could punch like you would be at least physically fit," he teased.

"I am physically fit," I cried stubbornly.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm not a good hiker. In case you haven't noticed, I'm good at finding something to trip on without loose rocks or leaves getting in the way," I admitted.

"You'll be fine. I'll help you through the way. I promise," he said and surprisingly I believed him.

"You're going to have to be very patient," I warned him.

"I can be patient if I make a great effort" he smiled.

I smiled back at him and then sighed. "Well if you're going to hack me through this jungle before sundown then I suggest let's get a move on,"

"You sound so excited," Edward quipped sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Just lead me the way," I grumbled at him. He laughed but started walking east from where we parked the car. The hike surprisingly wasn't so bad. The way was mostly flat and Edward was careful to point out tree roots that I might trip on and clearing out ferns or branches for me along our way. When our path took us across boulders or fallen trees, he would help me, lifting me by the hand and releasing me when it was clear. My heart would beat erratically when he did and I was thankful that he couldn't hear it. I'd be mortified if he did.

The hike took most of the morning and I was thankful I had a heavy breakfast. We made small talk along the way–mostly me badgering him about when we'd get there.

"We'll get there when we get there," he said finally annoyed. "Don't you see the lighting ahead?" he pointed in front of us. I squinted my eyes but didn't see anything.

"Nope can't see it,"

"Maybe it's a bit soon for your eyes,"

"Time to visit the optometrist," I muttered. He laughed at that but as we continued our journey, I definitely saw the lighting up ahead, a glow that was yellow instead of green.

I stepped into the last fringe of ferns at the edge of the pool of light into the most breathtaking meadow I have ever seen. It was almost a perfectly circular meadow with jade-green giant-like trees creating a barrier around it. The meadow was decorated with abundant purple, white and yellow wild flowers– truly a gardener's heaven. I could hear the stream just beyond the opposite side of the trees across the meadow and it has the most spectacular view of the Olympian mountain ranges. I could only dream of what's it's like to see this place during sunset, it would be even more dazzling than it is now.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked from behind him and I could just imagine him smirking.

"How did you find this place?" I breathed.

"We used to go camping all the time and I found this place when I needed the alone time. Maybe you haven't noticed, but living with Alice could get annoying sometimes," he chuckled.

I walked to the center of the meadow, lightly touching the flowers with my fingertips and lied down in the soft grass, the sun seemed to shine for once but not so much that it's blinding. I looked up into the white sky and felt my mind at peace for the first time.

I almost forgot Edward was here and I only remembered when his shadow blocked the sun from my face.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a slight awe that I didn't understand.

"When I was young I used to love lying under the sky just watching the clouds," I explained to him. He smiled and lied down beside me, a foot apart.

"You're right, it is amazing," he agreed after a while. There was once again a comfortable silence between us, something that seems to be happening lately.

"I think it's time to talk," Edward started seriously after a while of silence.

"You're right," I sighed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"How do you feel about this _arrangement_?" he seemed to have a hard time finding a word that could describe our situation just as I do.

"Honestly? I'd rather cut my wrist than be married," From my periphery, I saw his face contort into an expression I have never seen on him but that I knew all too well– hurt. I quickly back-tracked.

"It's not because of you, I promise. It's just that… the idea of marriage, isn't something I'm gonna be ready for anytime soon," his face seemed to relax for a bit but the hurt was still there.

"I know what you mean," he finally said. "But why did you agree?"

"Who told you that?" He wasn't there when I came home and told everyone I'll follow through the arrangement.

"Dylan told me this morning. Shey told him," Of course.

It was a while before I answered and he seemed to understand that I needed the space when he didn't prod me to answer.

"Did you know that 156,783 children around the world die because of leukemia every year?" I asked quietly. He shook his head in response.

"Well it's true and most of these children are between 3 to 12 years old. Do you know what's so screwed up? They hadn't even had a chance to live yet and fate suddenly throws them this curve ball while there are more evil men out there who deserve this kind of punishment. How unfair is that?"

"I know it's unfair but it's life, Bella. We can't change that no matter how much we want to," he said softly.

"That's why I agreed to marry you," I said bluntly, not dancing around the issue anymore.

"What?"

"Claire," I answered his bewildered gaze.

"Who's Claire?"

"She's one of the sweetest most adorable little girl I have ever met," I smiled fondly just at the thought of her.

"Okay… but what does she have to do with us?"

"She has leukemia," I stated gravely. "She's at a stage where the signs should have been obvious; nausea, pale sallow skin, lack of appetite and most of all, her strength should have been deteriorating. But she's not. She's happy and vibrant and so full of joy. Her father works all day and night just to sustain her at the hospital and what kind of a person would I be if I destroy the one and only thing that's keeping her alive? It wouldn't feel any different if I killed her myself," I shook my head from my thoughts.

He was silent after that, taking everything in. We watched the clouds moving in the sky in silence. Time always seem to fly when I'm with him, and today was no different.

"That was very noble of you Bella," he said after a while. "But I don't know if I can be as noble as you,"

I froze and the sudden reality of the situation hit me. Marriage involved two people and I was foolish to think that this was only my decision to make. It didn't matter if I agreed to this whole mess or not, if Edward is solely against it. I could sacrifice anything for Claire but I couldn't–in good conscience– ask Edward to do the same.

I was lost at what to say.

"I'm sorry," was all I could say and he seemed to understand the words I couldn't say.

"It's fine. My head is just jumbled right now that I don't know the answer,"

We didn't say anything for a while and I continued to enjoy watching the skies as it turned into the early afternoon.

"Bella, promise me something?" he stated all of a sudden.

"What is it Edward?"

"Promise me that we'll be friends no matter what comes next?" I sat up so fast that my head spun. I examined his face and saw the sincerity there. I was glad to know he already thought of me as a friend and I smiled.

"I promise," I laid back down again and enjoyed cloud watching with my friend. I felt lighter knowing that even though we're in this mess, he wasn't mad at me. I felt comfort at the fact that I had an ally through all this, an ally who could really understand me because he was in the same situation as I am. I felt so comfortable that I fell asleep.

What do ya think? You know what to do :)


End file.
